Planting Seeds of Doubt Marauder Fic
by wep
Summary: The everpresent questions: Just how did Lily and James get together in their seventh year? What caused the doubts in the Marauders friendship? Want answers? Well, I'll see if I can help, but if not you can at least enjoy the ride
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This is a fic based on the ideas running around inside my head. If you like it, or if you don't _please _review and let me know. I'd be grateful either way!!

Oh, and of course none of the characters, etc are mine. (JK owns them all. Trust me it they were mine, I'd be yelling it from the rooftops!)

James plonked down in his seat after hauling his trunk down to the front of the train and into the Head compartment. Although he was thoroughly glad that he would be sharing this compartment alone with Miss Evans, a huge part of him wanted to get back to the Marauders; He'd never had a train ride to Hogwarts without them. He sighed as he leant his head back into the seat, thinking about his final year of Hogwarts. He had a list of things he wanted to achieve during the year, the top of the list concerned with none other than Lily Evans. He knew he had to win her over this year, he'd go nuts if he had to wait much longer. Number two on the list was to get his required NEWT's, and following that was something along the lines of putting Filch's cat, Mrs Jones in her place.

"I still can't believe you're Head Boy," Lily said as she walked into the compartment, surprising James slightly who, lost in his own thoughts, hadn't heard her arrive.

James smiled, taking in her appearance for the first time since the end of their last year. His imagination truly didn't do her enough justice.

"Nice to see you too Evans, glad you have missed me over the holidays," James couldn't help but grin at Lily's typical reaction.

She rolled her eyes as she sat down opposite him, "Yes Potter, you were on the top of my thoughts the entire summer, how'd you guess?"

Her voice was laced with sarcasm, and James noticed she looked tired, the spark that was usually in her eyes wasn't there; they conveyed sadness more than anything. And James somehow didn't think it was because he had been made Head Boy. He looked at her thoughtfully, before slipping back into his usual manner. He didn't think it would be a good idea to go into what was troubling her. Although they had started to get along much better through the last year, he didn't think they were at the stage that she would feel comfortable telling him everything that was bothering her; even though he wouldn't have minded in the least.

"Because, I'm on the top of most girls thoughts," he said smoothly.

"You're right," Lily answered, surprising James slightly, "but not in the way you're imagining." She brushed a piece of hair out of her face that had fallen from its loosely tied ponytail.

"So," she started, "why exactly did Dumbledore make you Head Boy? I thought Remus was a certainty and you weren't even a prefect."

James had wondered this himself when he was first told. He had a hunch it wasn't because Dumbledore was playing matchmaker.

"Apparently, there are more important things to being Head Boy than following the rules," he replied shrugging his shoulders, a mischievous glint entering his eyes.

Lily looked at him skeptically, "Ah, aren't the Head's supposed to be promoting the school rules, and setting an example? One that doesn't promote ways of getting detention or hexing people," she added before James could interject.

James tried to feign a look of shock and innocence, "I do set a good example. I just know how to have fun too. That's something I could teach you this year."

Lily laughed ruefully, "I know how to have fun Potter, I just don't consider your type of fun that amusing".

As much as that could have hurt James, he knew a part of her actually enjoyed some of their pranks and jokes, he could see her fighting a smile when she was telling him off. That was actually one of his favourite looks that she made.

"Apparently I have showed great maturity in the last year and that I have respect from a lot of students. Plus he thinks I can handle the responsibility," _or more wants to see if I can, _he added silently. "That's what he told my parents anyway."

"You're parents had to ask Dumbledore why you were chosen?" Lily asked raising her eyebrows, a look of amusement entering her face.

James looked slightly offended, although he had had the same thought at first also. "No, they said they always thought I'd be Head Boy, they just got to talking about it with him, and that's what he told them."

James wasn't being entirely truthful. He knew the real reason that Dumbledore had wanted to make him Head Boy; it was sort of like a test. A test to see if he had the responsibility needed for when he joined his parents, Dumbledore and he assumed others in the fight that was starting to brew with Voldermort. James had wanted to get involved, as soon as he had learnt of his parent's involvement. And he knew also, that his Auror training would come in handy. And Dumbledore said if he was serious, than this was the first step.

"Anyway," he began, attempting to change the topic, "how was your summer?"

James hadn't heard or seen Lily all summer, which was somewhat unusual. He usually ran into her occasionally in Diagon Alley, but although he had seen her friends, she was noticeably absent. Alice had told him she was spending time with her family, and James had accepted that; though it did make the summer less enjoyable and less bearable for Sirius.

A shadow fell across Lily's face, as she looked out of the window, causing James to worry.

"Quiet," she finally said turning to look at him. "So have you actually looked over the stuff we got given for our role as Head Boy and Girl, or were you expecting me to do all the work? Cause if that's the way you're going to be Potter, than I'm warning you I will make your final year of Hogwarts unpleasant to say the least."

James was slightly taken aback by her insinuation. She had always misjudged him in regards to his work levels and priorities. But, he ignored it for now, he had a feeling she was taking whatever was bothering her out on him. Or at least he hoped she was, otherwise his number one item on the list is going to be as likely to occur as the possibility of him being friends with Snivellus.

"Evans, Hogwarts could never be unpleasant with you around," he replied charmingly.

Again Lily rolled her eyes, "I wouldn't be so sure. Come on lets go and see the Prefects. The sooner we do that the sooner I can see my friends. And I daresay you want to get back to your little gang...you're probably falling apart without them."

"Glad to see you love my company so much Evans, I'd hate to see what you're like when you don't like having me around," he got up and made his way to the compartment door. "Besides I think my friends are the ones that are falling apart without me," he winked at Lily and walked next door to where the Prefects were gathered, Lily following behind him.

****

"So Head Berk how was the meeting?" Sirius asked, as James grabbed a chocolate frog from the small pile on the seat and sat down next to Peter.

James shrugged, "Fine I guess. Lily tended to take charge."

_Well, took complete charge more like it_. She didn't seem to trust James to take this seriously yet. But he had made a mental note to talk about it with her later. Besides, a part of him liked watching her when she put on her official persona, it reminded him of all the times she had berated him in the past for breaking school rules. He secretly enjoyed the fact that he could get her so worked up. It was only when she attacked his character, or when he knew he had gone too far that he dreaded her outbursts.

"Did my little turd of a brother act like his usual unpleasant self?" Sirius asked, looking at James with a mixture of anger and disappointment on his face. The same look that Sirius always wore when he talked about his brother.

Regulas was one year younger than Sirius, and was a Slytherin prefect. He was so different from Sirius in many core ways. He seemed to lack Sirius' understanding and values, but most of all his strength. Sirius had the courage to walk away from his family, and to stick to what he believed in. He had finally had enough at the end of last year, and left his home, and more importantly his family, to come and stay with him over the summer.

"Nah, he was pretty subdued actually. He probably knew I'd hex him into next week if he stepped too far out of line." James said lightly. He bit off the head of his frog, and looked around at his friends.

"I tell you what; Lily only gets better with each passing year." James smiled as an image of Lily floated into his head. Well floated to the front of his head, she never really seemed to leave it.

Sirius groaned and threw a handful of Bertie Botts Beans at him, hitting him in the chest.

"Don't start Prongs. I've had to put up with you going on about Lily all summer. When are you going to accept defeat?" Sirius asked pointedly.

"I'm not defeated yet, you'll see," James replied winking.

Remus caught his eye and winked in return, "So how are your little groupies going Sirius? Any of them managed to say a word of sense yet, or are they still sticking to the giggling?"

James laughed, as Sirius threw Remus a withering look. Sirius was in all respects a ladies man. The girls, no matter what age, fell to his feet. Sirius used to be oblivious to it all, or well at least ignored it. But during the last year he had decided to make the most of it, and had managed to date most of the brainless bimbo's that graced Hogwarts halls. James couldn't understand why he was going with such empty shells, especially when there were definitely some girls with sense around that fancied him; though obviously not too much sense. He had a feeling Sirius didn't want to get caught up with anyone he may like, but Sirius just said he was having fun. He couldn't wait to meet the girl who would one day cause Sirius to crumple into a soppy heap; James would be able to get his turn to pay him off.

"Least I have groupies Moony, the closest you have is Madam Baskins." Sirius shot back smirking.

Madame Baskins was the old lady in charge of the hospital wing, and who had spent a lot of her time looking after Remus during the lead up, and after effects of the full moon.

Remus smiled, "least she has a brain functioning inside her head."

James threw some beans back to Sirius, "he's got you there Padfoot."

He looked down at Peter who had, unusually, been pretty silent during their trip. He first met Peter on the first train ride to Hogwarts. Peter was sitting in a compartment looking more overwhelmed than anyone else on the train. James had decided to step into the compartment, because the others were all full. From then on Peter attached himself to James and became his number one fan. James had to admit Peter annoyed him at times, in a way that Sirius and Remus never had, but he still considered Peter as being one of his closest friends. James wouldn't help him out so much if he wasn't.

"So did you meet any cute Russians while you were over there Wormtail?' he asked lightly.

"Nah," he admitted shaking his head. "Didn't really see any that caught my eye."

James nodded. Peter wasn't very good with the girls, another thing that he needed help with. Not that James was much of an expert.

"Enough of this codswallop, what are we going to do during the feast tonight?" Sirius asked mischievously, "You are going to be involved in this aren't you Prongs, or are you scared Lily will hunt you down for misbehaving while you're Head Berk."

James grinned, "I already told her that there was more to being Head Boy than following rules."

Remus shook his head, "You know Prongs, that may not be the best way to win her over."

"Probably not, but I still have to have some fun this year, So I was thinking..."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is update...thanks to those who reviewed...I very much appreciate it! I hope you enjoy the next chapter, let me know either way :D Oh and if I haven't already mentioned this, the pov of this story is going to shift between the 4 Marauders.**

Sirius, Peter and Remus made their way over to the Gryffindor table as they entered the Great Hall. The hall, as usual, was decorated for the feast and the enchanted ceiling reflected the clear night outside, making the hall sparkle under the glistening light from the stars sprinkled through the night sky. The three of them were looking forward to seeing if James would carry off the prank that they had planned. The boys sat down at their house table opposite Lily's dorm mates, and friends. The boys had gotten to know the girls well during the course of their time at Hogwarts, as they were often subject to many of their pranks, but they had spent a lot more time with them during the last year as they were in the same classes and had become pretty good friends.

"So how were your summer's ladies?" Sirius asked as he sat down.

Lily's best friend Alice was sitting opposite him, "Yeah they were okay I guess, much like any other summer."

"So you fall in love every summer do you Alice?" August asked from next to her looking at her amusedly.

"Shut up Augie," Alice muttered going red.

"So who is the young man that has claimed Miss Matill's heart?" Remus asked smiling.

"Frank Longbottom. You know the Ravenclaw that was a couple of years older than us?" Augie provided, whilst Alice sank lower into her seat still blushing furiously at the knowledge that the boys were now getting a view into her love life, thanks to Augie.

"Oh yeah," Sirius replied, remembering Longbottom. He was on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team and they had gotten to know him well because of that. Despite the fact that his team beat Gryffindor in the cup in his last year, Sirius had thought he was a decent guy. "He's a nice guy, what is he up to now anyway?"

"Training to be an Auror," Alice answered quietly.

"Well tell him we said hi next time you see him," Remus said politely.

"How about you Augie?" Sirius asked, watching as she tried to subtly move away from Peter. Sirius knew Peter kind of liked her, but Augie couldn't stand him; and not in the way that Lily couldn't stand James.

She shrugged, "Same same. Went away with my family for a while and then just hung around."

"How are your sisters, what are there names? January or November or something?" Sirius remarked grinning. He knew this would hit a nerve. He was right.

She glared at him, "April, May and June. And you know damn well its because my Mum's got rocks in her head. By the way, May is still peeved that you didn't write back to her over the summer. You're lucky I'm not protective Black."

Sirius grimaced ever so slightly. He had started seeing May at the end of last year; she was a year ahead of him, and as nutty as her mother, Julie (who preferred to be called July). Sirius never intended to write to her, and he knew Augie would have known that also.

The doors to the Hall swung open and Professor McGonagall strode through holding the Sorting Hat. Lily and James followed behind her, carrying the stool and scroll of the list of first years. And sure enough, a line of very small, very timid first years clambered behind Lily and James.

The boys didn't have to wait long to see their plan go into action. As McGonagall walked down the hall, the Sorting Hat spurred into life, spinning uncontrollably out of McGonagall's hands and emitting different coloured sparks through the hall as it whirled through the air.

After the initial shock wore off the students, the hall erupted in fits of laughter and cheers as they watched the hat whiz through the air, calls of "Woohoo" and "Yippee" coming from the brim of the hat. Most of the students appeared to be enjoying the show, bar a few Slytherins who attempted to ignore what was happening, the majority of first years, that looked even more frightened at the thought of having to touch the manic hat, and Lily, who was glaring at James knowingly.

The Hat made its way over to the Slytherin table and jumped from head to head of a group of seventh year students. Sirius laughed, if possible even harder, as Snape tried to stop it from landing on the top of his greasy head. At that point James placed the stool down at the front of the Hall, causing the Hat to cease emitting sparks, and zoom back over so that it came to rest on the chair. Sirius could tell James was refraining from doing or saying something to cap off what the hat had done to Snape, two years ago he wouldn't have had a problem, but Sirius knew James knew that would be pushing things too far, especially with Lily.

"Now that's what I call fun," the hat said gruffly, a few remaining sparks flying out of the rip at the brim. Causing a bunch of students, and Dumbledore to laugh appreciatively.

The hat commenced its new song for the new year, captivating the students once more. Sirius listened to the song, a few things sticking in his brain. Points about interhouse cooperation, enjoying your time at Hogwarts and working together to build a strong school. Sirius glanced at Remus who shrugged in return, both not sure what to make of the hat's proclamation.

McGonagall proceeded to read through the list of first years; not really recognising any that stood in the line. It wasn't until he heard McGonagall call out, "Nymphadora Tonks," that he jerked his head over to pay attention to the small girl that was being sorted. He had forgotten his cousin was starting this year, and hoped that she would avoid being put in Slytherin, a task her mother had not even managed to achieve. Although Sirius would have been thrilled if she were placed in Gryffindor, he was immensely relieved when the hat yelled out "RAVENCLAW!" Sirius threw some blue sparks in the air in celebration, happy that she had at least managed to take after her mother than the majority of her and his family.

"What did you do that for?" Peter asked looking at Sirius curiously.

"Better Ravenclaw than Slytherin," he shrugged.

The boys listened idly as Dumbledore spoke briefly, before the plates filled up in front of them, with a wide array of foods. As much as he enjoyed Mrs Potters cooking, it didn't live up to the house elves cooking at Hogwarts, especially on special occasions like tonight's welcoming feast.

He felt someone sit down beside him, and looked to see James pulling a plate of roast towards him.

"I didn't think you would actually go through with it," Sirius said mockingly.

"Well than I guess that shows you are more of a berk than I am," James replied.

"What did Lily say?"

"Nothing yet. But I think it will be something along the lines of James you're still an immature git who should be setting more of an example now that you are Head Boy. Does that sound right?"

"Well glad to see I don't have to tell you that now Potter," Lily commented as she sat down, causing James to go red.

* * *

"Ah Evans, we were just having a bit of fun. Besides the hat seemed to enjoy itself," James replied, attempting to cover his embarrassment.

"You don't get it do you James, if this is the example you are going to set over the year, do you know how much trouble we are going to have to clean up after a bunch of student's, who attempt to follow in your footsteps."

Sirius couldn't help but notice Lily appeared more uptight than usual. She normally would have just ignored such a mild prank, mostly because she enjoyed them herself.

Lily spent the rest of the meal shooting looks at James, who in turn looked uncomfortable under Lily's glare.

It wasn't until they were polishing off their deserts that James spoke up, "You know Lily, you need to lighten up and have some fun. We didn't cause any harm, Dumbledore enjoyed it so why can't you?"

As if to prove his point Sirius heard James mutter a spell under his breath, causing a stream of multicoloured sparks to explode over the staff table.

Dumbledore chuckled, "Well this has definitely been a feast to remember. I'm glad some of our students have remembered how to have fun, which is extremely important in these times."

Dumbledore continued on with his usual speech about the forbidden forest and Filch's list of banned items, but Sirius was too busy looking at James and Lily. Lily was shaking her head at James angrily and he looked at her defiantly. Sirius and the others could tell another brawl was about to begin, so they got up and left the table as soon as Dumbledore had excused them all.

Sirius started making his way out of the Great Hall, still chuckling at Lily scolding James. He looked a tad sheepish but defiant. He hoped Lily would see some sense with James soon, he didn't think he could take much more of his pining, but as he looked over his shoulder again he realised that the process may take longer than he hoped. He grinned knowingly at Remus and Peter who were also chuckling at James and Lily. As he started to turn back around he rammed into something with his shoulder.

"Can't you bloody watch were you're..." but the voice trailed off, being replaced by a familiar icy glare.

Sirius looked at the person he had run into and smirked, "You know Snivellus, you really should watch where you're going, you might run into someone," Sirius retorted, fully aware that it was his fault he had collided with Snape.

"Black," Snivellus drawled, "I see you still manage to distort the truth as to what has actually occurred."

"The only distorted thing around here Snivellus is you."

"Actually I believe your ego is the distorted element in question," a girls voice replied coming from behind where Snape was standing.

Sirius looked in her direction and watched as she stood out from behind Snape. The girl was slightly shorter than Snape, but very slim. She had dark skin, and her hair was a mess of extremely tight brown curls. Next to her, Snape looked like a ghost. Sirius eyes wandered down to see the Slytherin crest that was embroidered on her robes and a look of dislike came over his face. By this time, Remus and Peter had joined Sirius. Remus watched them carefully, but Peter had a worried look on his face.

Snape looked the group over, "I see you are missing your faithful sidekick this evening. But that's right, some fool appointed him to be Head Boy."

Sirius laughed, "Did you really think you were going to get the badge sent home in the mail? Honestly did you think they wanted some greasy git like you leading our school? The sorting hat didn't seem to want you."

"Better than a conceited git like you," the girl retorted, looking at Sirius sharply, her eyes glistening. He felt as if they cut straight through him. She had large round shaped eyes, which were a bright blue, providing a stark contrast to her dark skin.

Sirius was about to respond to her comment, when he was interrupted by Snape, "Least he chose a Head Girl with an ounce of intelligence. Though she is a mudblood, so I guess he still dudded out there too."

Sirius noted the girl's face falter at Snape's comment, he looked at her for a brief moment, before pulling his wand out threateningly at Snape. Snape produced his quickly, and both glared at each other menacingly.

"Watch your mouth Snivellus, or you might find you won't have one." Sirius said coldly, taking a

step towards him.

"Is that right," Snape drawled, not backing away.

"Come on Sirius, he's not worth the bother," Remus said to Sirius quickly.

Sirius continued glaring at Snape, not wanting to back away. He hated walking away from Snape; he felt he was giving in to him. But he knew that there was no point getting into a duel in the middle of the herd of students milling out of the hall, when he would be able to get back at him later, without drawing so much attention to himself.

"You're lucky James wasn't here Snivellus, he may not have let you go so easily."

With that Sirius turned to join his friends as they made their way up the marble staircase. He caught the girl's eye before completely turning away. Sirius couldn't read the look on her face, but her eyes cut right through him again, making him feel slightly uneasy.

"Who's the Slytherin?" Sirius muttered to Remus as they walked up the staircase.

"His name is Severus Snape, commonly known as Snivellus," Remus replied humorously.

"Funny Remus, I meant the girl," Sirius replied.

"Olivia Semasky, she was one of the Slytherin prefects in our year. Surely you know her?" Remus asked, raising his eyebrow slightly.

"I know the name, but I haven't seen her before," Sirius replied. "I don't like her," he added simply.

Remus didn't look at all surprised, "Why? Because she is a Slytherin, friends with Snape or because she doesn't like you?"

"All of the above. Plus she's obviously from a dark pureblood family to be hanging around with Snivelly. But if that were the case than I would know of her family." Sirius replied. He didn't know what it was about her, but she wasn't sitting well with him, and he didn't think it was just because she was a Slytherin.

Remus shrugged, "Don't worry about her Padfoot. You've managed to not notice her existence for 6 years, surely one more wouldn't hurt. Plus I think it's best to leave it be with that group or your list of enemies is going to keep growing." Remus chuckled lightly in an attempt to ease the mood.

"Enemies? Me? I don't know what you're talking about Moony, everyone adores me" Sirius grinned.

"Everyone with rocks in their heads maybe, or more precisely air."


	3. Chapter 3

Ok here is next chapter...enjoy! Thankyou to Superpan and MissBlueAngel for reviewing, I greatly appreciate it! 

James watched as his friends retreated quickly to Gryffindor tower, leaving him alone to endure the wrath of Miss Evans. Something that he hasn't had to endure for a while.

"Okay just spit it out Evans, what exactly is your problem?" James asked his tone defensive and frustrated.

Lily's face grew red, "My problem? You're the one who decided to set such a stupid example for the other students. I don't know why Dumbledore appointed you Head Boy. You are too immature and arrogant to be acting as a role model for the school."

James looked at her, he knew that something else was bothering her to get her so fired up, but he couldn't let this go. Even though it would result in them not talking for a while, his temper got the better of him.

"And you're too uptight and serious to be a decent role model. Unless Dumbledore wants to breed a bunch of stiff, boring wizards with a broom rammed up their ass, to enter the world.."

"You'd know all about the placement of brooms wouldn't you Potter? I'm surprised yours isn't permanently attached between your legs," Lily interrupted, her eyes flashing.

James bit back the retort that was running through his mind, knowing it would result in a slap, and he rather didn't feel like having a handprint across his face for his first day of classes.

"Get over it Lily, it was a harmless joke, to make people laugh. And it succeeded," James snapped at Lily. "Well mostly, for those that have a sense of humour anyway," he added realising that that actual purpose had failed with the person in front of him.

"Harmless? I thought you had stopped aiming pranks at the Slytherins. You represent them now as Head Boy Potter, whether you like it or not," Lily replied angrily.

"What are you talking about? I didn't aim the prank at them at all. I do believe that was the Sorting Hat's initiative. Probably to get them to join the fun as well. Though mind you that is a somewhat fruitless effort. A sense of humour in a Slytherin is like finding a brain in any of Sirius' groupies." James added lightly, attempting to calm the situation.

James however, couldn't tell if it had worked.

"That's not the point. I would have thought that becoming Head Boy you would have eased your need for pranking, especially enough to restrain yourself until after the first night here," Lily replied.

"And I thought you would have lightened up a bit and learnt to have some fun. I seriously think you need to get ..."

Lily cut him off before he could finish, "don't.even.think.about.saying.it," she said through gritted teeth.

_What,_ he thought, _I was just going to say she needed to get a sense of humour. _

_Yeah sure you were, _a second voice spoke up.

"Just do us a favour Potter and grow up. Otherwise as I said on the train I will make this year hell for you." With that she stalked up the stairs towards their house tower.

"Well if tonight's anything to go by, I have no doubt in your abilities," James called after her, unable to tell if she had heard or not.

James entered the common room, he assumed not long after Evans. He was still reeling slightly from the fight that he had just had with Lily downstairs. He knew he shouldn't have retaliated to her, but he couldn't help himself. James was still unsure as to why the prank that they had played had caused such an argument. He was reminded forcibly of the relationship Lily and he had until half way through 6th year. She seeing him as an arrogant, immature git, and he seeing her as an uptight, yet beautiful girl who wanted nothing to do with him.

He had thought that their relationship had improved during the second half of last year. He didn't ask her out as much, and he, as he was told, lost some of the arrogance that his swollen ego had caused, and she in turn lightened up and showed her sense of humour a bit more. But it appeared from the earlier confrontations that they had taken a huge step backwards. But James was utterly perplexed as to why, he had barely even seen her over the past couple of months to cause such a deterioration. _Maybe she just missed me too much and is afraid to say it, _he thought. _I strongly doubt that is the case though;_ a second voice spoke up in his mind.

He hoped that tonight wasn't going to be a sign of what this year was going to be like, especially that they would have to do a lot of work together. At the moment the prospect of working so closely with Lily didn't look as appealing as usual.

James made his way into the dorm room he shared with his friends. Although the Head Boy and Girl were given the option of having their own room, he and he assumed Lily had turned it down. James knew he would miss out on a lot of fun if he no longer shared the dorm with his fellow Marauders. Besides, Dumbledore said he would come up with something that was for use of the Head Boy and Girl, to give them a bit of privacy for when they needed it. That had left James with the ability to entertain many thoughts in regards to what he could get up to with a certain Head Girl. _I wouldn't get your hopes up if I were you, _the nagging voice spoke again, causing James to scowl, as he knew his voice of reason was, this time, speaking the truth.

"I'm surprised your still have your head mate, I thought Lily was going to bite it off for sure," Sirius exclaimed humorously as James walked into the dorm room.

"I don't know what that girls problem is lately," James muttered.

"Ah, you?" Sirius provided.

James glared at Sirius. "Helpful mate, really helpful," he snarled hurling one of his shoes at Sirius' head.

"Well I try," Sirius grinned, successfully avoiding the path of the flying shoe.

"What did she say?" Peter asked from the end of his bed.

"Nothing I haven't heard a million times before tonight," James sighed, "I'm sure she'll be fine tomorrow."

Sirius laughed, "I'm sure you're right Prongs."

James couldn't help but hear the sarcastic tone in his friend's voice. He threw his other shoe at him before pulling the hangings closed around him, and was glad to hear the thud as it connected to, what James hoped was Sirius' head.

"Bloody hell," Sirius muttered.

He could still hear his friend's laughter as he lay back and wondered what on earth had really caused Lily's outburst. He remembered the look in her eyes when he was talking with her on the train, and he was sure there was more to tonight's argument than Lily's respect for upholding rules. If he thought on the train that it was going to be hard to achieve his number one aim for the year, tonight made him think that it might be impossible.

James decided to just let what happened tonight go, there was no point making things worse than they already are. Especially when he wanted to make good use of the Head room during the year.

James hopes of falling asleep were dashed as the hangings flew open and a bombardment of shoes were hurling towards his bed, he swore and attempted to redirect them back towards their origin. He grinned as he saw one hit the side of Sirius' face. His grin however was wiped off when he in turn received a blow to the side of his head.

The fight continued until the four of them (Remus and Peter being dragged in unwillingly), had received enough blows to the head to cause permanent brain damage.

**part 2:**

James entered the Great Hall, his friends in front of him, nursing a headache caused by the blows he received last night, in more ways than one.

He sat down next to Peter and pulled a plate of toast before him, and chose one spread with jam.

"Did you ask Lily out again?" Augie said as she plonked down next to James and reached over to grab a piece of toast.

James looked at her confused, "No. What made you ask that?"

Augie shrugged, "Well the only time I have seen her look so angry as she did last night is when you ask her out, so I figured you must have resorted back to your usual self."

James just shook his head; "Lily just overreacted to last night, as usual."

The corners of Augie's mouth twitched, but she said nothing.

James went back to eating his breakfast and waited for the Owl post to arrive. Like every year, James' mum sent him an Owl on his first day of classes reminding him to behave and to try and lower the amount of detentions he received. And sure enough, his golden coloured owl swooped down, with the familiar envelope tied to his leg.

"Thanks Mediasis," he said softly as he relieved his owl of the letter, and allowed him to nibble the piece of toast that was sitting on his plate.

James scanned through the letter needlessly as his owl swooped back out of the Hall, and like every year James let the words enter his brain, and let them flow right back out again.

"Morning Lily," he heard one of the girl's say, causing him to lift his head to watch as she sat down next to Alice.

She no longer had the flash of anger in her eyes or on her face, she just looked tired. He caught her eye and she held it briefly, her anger from last night seemingly gone, for the moment anyway.

"Here," Peter said, thrusting the class timetable into his hands.

"Ta," James muttered, as he looked it over.

He knew that this year was going to be full on, but it hadn't really hit him until he was given his timetable. Due to the requirements of becoming an Auror, all of James' subjects were at NEWT level, as were Sirius', Remus' and suprisingly Peter's. But in seventh year they were also given the opportunity to do an advanced level of one of their subjects and James had, foolishly, chosen Transfiguration. Sirius had also chosen Transfiguration, Remus Charms and Peter had made it into advanced Potions. Defense Against the Dark Arts wasn't an option, as they were apparently doing that at an advanced level anyway.

"Why do they insist on putting double Potions first thing on a Monday," James frowned.

There was a muttering of agreement from those sitting around him.

"Better Monday than last thing Friday," Augie put in, and smiled as she scanned to see what subject had in fact been assigned to them last thing on a Friday. "I think the teachers are getting soft. They've given us last lesson on Friday off."

"And Monday, and Wednesday," Alice added.

The information caused a wave of relief, as the knowledge of free periods sunk in. James, he assumed as the rest, conveniently pushed the thought that at the end of the year these free lessons would hardly be spent lulling in the sunshine, or lounging around in the common room. _Or snogging Lily, _he thought. But after last night, that thought seemed impossible, free lessons or not.

"Thursday's the worst. We don't escape any classes, even our advanced class," Sirius put in, as he scanned the rest of their timetable.

"More important is the fact that I don't get to escape you at all," James remarked lightly.

"Ah your just jealous that you're not going to get all the lovely ladies attention in classes, cause they will all be giving it to me," Sirius grinned.

James rolled his eyes and returned to eating his toast. Since the end of 5th year the only attention he wanted to seek was Lily's. And that he had managed brilliantly. She had a hard time ignoring him when he asked her out every second day, or when she was yelling at him about a prank that he had pulled. But now, he wanted more than just her attention. At the moment he'd be quite content to settle for their friendship. Well, he'd be content for a while.

The Gryffindors made their way to the dungeon. And found a familiar collection of seventh year students from all houses milling around the door. NEWT classes were no longer broken up into one or two houses. And for that James was somewhat glad. Gryffindors no longer had to put up with just the Slytherins in Potions.

James caught Snape in amongst the Slytherins, disappointed that he hadn't manage to hex himself into oblivion over the summer.

James turned away and saw Sirius shoot and malevolent smile towards Snape. James watched as Snape's face formed into his characteristic evil sneer. The girl Snape was talking to, Semasky if he remembered correctly, looked up also, and shot Sirius a scowl in return. James saw Sirius narrow his eyes automatically. Clearly James had missed something. But the thought went from his mind as the students started making their way into the lesson.

Their Potions teacher, Professor Waspiner, an elderly woman with dark eyes, and dark hair, despite one silver white streak, stood in front of the class. Although James hated the fact that she was Head of Slytherin, he had to hand it to her that she knew her Potions.

"We will be starting from where we left off last year, and progressively moving into the more complex Potions that will be in your NEWT's," she spoke, her voice low and gravelly. "First, however, I have decided to split you up into pairs, in an attempt to keep the level of disruption to a minimum." She glared at Sirius and James. James couldn't deny that Potions was their favourite class to play pranks, especially on the Slytherins.

"There will be no changes to the pairings, so I suggest that you get used to your partner very quickly. And they have been done alphabetically, so don't whine about unfairness." She said shortly.

Waspiner started calling names out while James scanned the class quickly, trying to work out who he would be partnered with. He prayed it wouldn't be Snape, as he didn't think he'd be able to control the urge to hex him in front of Lily. James looked up hearing Sirius' name being called, and from the look of disgust on Sirius' face he thought he was with Snape, but he watched as his friend made his way reluctantly over to the dark Slytherin, her face showing that she was none to pleased with the situation either. Although Semasky was very attractive, the fact that she was a Slytherin made her looks irrelevant. James knew that Sirius was going to despise this year in Potions.

"Evans and Potter," Waspiner called, causing James to look up sharply at her, and then to Evans, who looked although not disgusted with the idea, not exactly thrilled either. He grinned as he packed up his stuff and sat next to her.

"This should be interesting," James said lightly.

Lily looked up at him, one eyebrow raised, "interesting was not the word that came to mind."

James laughed, "come on, it could be worse you could be partnered with Lestrange or Diggory."

Lily laughed lightly. Lestrange was an evil little git of a Slytherin, who they all despised, and Diggory was a Hufflepuff that had a bit of a thing for the Head Girl. Luckily for James, she was less interested in Diggory than she was in himself.

James glanced around as the class settled. Remus was paired with a very pretty Ravenclaw who James knew Lily got on with quite well; Peter was also partnered with a Ravenclaw, Benjy Fenwick, who James knew from Quidditch; Alice was put with Riley Henry, a fellow Gryffindor and Augie was placed with Amos Diggory. The rest of the pairings looked pretty fair, those that were put with the nasty slime that were Slytherin, were very well capable of handling themselves. But James' favourite pairing, besides his own, was that of Snape and Astria Belmontus, a very eccentric and dreamy Ravenclaw. Astria was not the type of person that Snape could handle (mind you he couldn't really handle anyone) as her mind tended to wander, and she believed in the most bizarre things. But James knew that Astria, however innocently, would incense Snape greatly. And his day looked much brighter.

Although Lily was fairly quiet during Potions, James did not take it to personally. As he noticed, during the rest of the day, that she was like that in all of her lessons, even Charms, which he knew she adored. And although it was somewhat of a relief to not have her screaming at him, James wasn't a huge fan of the subdued version of Lily either. And James was determined to find out what was eating at her and fix it.

"Evans" he called, grabbing her attention as she packed up her things after Charms.

"What do you want Potter," she answered, not even bothering to turn around and face him. But James noticed how tired her voice sounded.

"What's up with you lately?" he asked, a slight trace of concern in his voice as he stepped over to her desk and watched as she threw her books carelessly into her bag.

"Nothing," she snapped, "why?"

James shot her a quick look at her tone, but let it go. He really didn't want this to become another yelling match.

"You just seem so quiet and tired lately," he started, watching her face soften slightly but not brighten. "I'm sorry if I..."

Lily shot him a narrow glare, her voice was cold and shaky "I hate to break this to you Potter, but not everything is bloody well about you."

James watched as she stalked out of the room. _Hmmm, maybe it is about me?_ He thought. _Oh shut up you twat, _a second voice spoke up.

James made his way out of the room, and saw Lily pushing his friend into a nearby empty classroom. James followed, but found the door bound tight, and no sounds coming from within. _Oh this is not good_.

Once James reached his dorms, he began to pace, and didn't stop until his friend made his own way to the dorm.

There you go...please review if you liked it, loved it or hated it :D


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Thanks to Trinityday and MissBlueAngel for the reviews, much appreciated. And yeah it would be nice to get more reviews (so take that as a hint people :D). I am starting to think this fic is shithouse otherwise....and I didn't think it was that bad shrugs

And Trinityday, I do have a beta of sorts, but she mostly just looks at story development (actually she just likes to get a sneak peek before everyone else!). I'll try and keep a closer eye on errors. Is hard to, cause some spelling is different depending where you are from :D

Ahh, after this chapter updates will be done in parts, so they won't be as long, but I always try to make them at least 1000 words.

**Chapter 4 part 1-**

Sirius leant against the wall outside the Charms room, waiting for James to finish whatever argument he was having with Lily. Sirius would have been more concerned with the amount of bickering that was going on between the two of them, but he had his own problems to worry about. He was still reeling from the fact that he had been partnered with Semasky for Potions. His least favourite subject was going to become even more unbearable. At least they had come to an unspoken rule to ignore each other as much as possible. He doubted they spoke more than two words to each other the whole class.

"I hate to break this to you Potter, but not everything is bloody well about you," Lily's cold voice came from inside the room.

Sirius stood up with a slight smirk on his face at the bickering that was going on inside. He heard Lily's footsteps come to the doorway and saw a very angry, red faced Lilly emerge.

"Eva..." he started, but was interrupted by Lily pulling his arm roughly, so that he followed her down the corridor.

Sirius was startled by Lily's behaviour, and although he knew he would be able to break free from her grip, he was interested as to what she wanted.

"Lily, what the hell are you doing?" he asked, as Lily's grip became firmer around his arm.

But Lily ignored him and kept stalking down the corridor, before heading towards an empty classroom. Sirius looked fleetingly behind him, and saw James further down the corridor, a perplexed look on his face. _This is not going to be good, _Sirius thought, as Lily shoved him in the room, sealed the door shut, and placed an Imperturbable Charm on the door.

"I'm used to girls acting a bit desperately to get me alone, and I'm usually up for a bit of rough treatment, but I'm just not into you that way Evans. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm sure you'll get over it. Eventually," Sirius smirked slightly as Lily turned around to face him, the look on her face clearly expressing that she was unimpressed with the comment.

"Are you done?" she asked. "Honestly I don't know who's more arrogant, you or Potter."

Sirius grinned, "That would be me. Trust me, I've known both of us for a long time, and I'm definitely more arrogant."

Lily shook her head slightly, "you say that like it's a good thing."

Sirius just shrugged in response.

"Somehow I doubt you dragged me in here to have a discussion about the different arrogance levels in the male population." Sirius stated bluntly.

"No sadly that intriguing conversation will have to wait for another time Sirius," Lily remarked sarcastically, "I needed to talk to you about something, and I figured you might be the best person to talk to." Lily's voice became soft as she spoke, and her eyes dropped to the floor.

Sirius grinned, "Is this about James? You like him don't you?"

Lily's eyes flared up as she lifted her head sharply towards him, "You are just as bad as he is. I know this might shock you but my life doesn't revolve around James bloody Potter! God I don't know why I thought I could talk to you about this," Lily turned and made her way to the door.

Sirius watched her start to leave, "Hey Lily wait. I'm sorry ok? I promise I will try not to make any more insinuations about you and James."

Lily's shoulders dropped slightly, as she turned around to face him.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Sirius said softly.

Lily looked up at him, and Sirius saw tears falling silently down her face. _Oh shit, crying girls, this is really not good._

Sirius stepped towards her and grabbed her arm lightly, pulling her over to one of the desks. Lily slumped into the chair, while Sirius sat beside her. They sat in silence for a while; the only sound was the silent sobbing coming from Lily.

Sirius looked at her helplessly. He didn't know what he should do, or what she wanted him to do. It was at times like these that he wished he had a sister, or at least a caring mother. He somehow doubted that 'stop crying and show some strength,' would be appropriate. And then he remembered what Mrs Potter did for him, and so Sirius sat there patiently until Lily was ready to talk.

"I'm sorry," Lily said quietly, looking up at Sirius, her eyes red and swollen. She had streak marks down her face, where her tears had travelled.

"Don't be. Here," he said, handing her a handkerchief that he had transfigured from a piece of paper.

Lily smiled slightly, taking the handkerchief from Sirius gratefully, "Thankyou."

"Don't mention it," he said, leaning back in his chair slightly, while still keeping his gaze on her.

"I'm sorry to drag you here, and then I start crying. And what are you supposed to do, you must think I'm pathetic. I just wanted to talk to you; because I figured you may understand what I'm going through. And I tried dealing with it myself but it's just too much, and I don't know what to do, or who to turn too," Lily blurted out quickly. She took a deep breath and put her head in her hands.

"Lily you have nothing to be sorry for, and you're going to have to explain from the beginning. Because as you know I need things _simplified _for me to understand."

Lily lifted her head from her hands and smiled slightly, "You and I both know that's untrue Sirius."

Lily sighed deeply and looked him in the eyes. Sirius could see the sadness that was bottled up in her.

"I thought you may be the best person to talk to, because you are kind of in the same position as me. I know there are huge differences in our situation, but you would have more of an idea than anyone else I know."

Sirius looked at her curiously, "What do you mean?"

"You know what it's like not to have any parents," she replied, her voice extremely quiet and low.

Sirius looked at her, his eyes wide as he processed the information. Sirius was surprised, he thought she had a great relationship with her parents. She had always looked so happy when he heard her talking about them.

"I thought you got on with your parents Lily?"

She looked up at him, tears welling in her eyes.

**Chapter 4 part 2-**

Sirius heard her take a deep breath as if to steady herself, "I did. But they died in summer."

"Oh shit," Sirius replied, before grimacing at his stupid reply. _A girl tells you that her parents have died and all you can come up with is 'Oh Shit?'_

Sirius watched as Lily fought to keep herself from crying again. She was gripping onto the handkerchief tightly, twisting it around her fingers, and then unraveling again. Sirius was transfixed for a moment as he watched her continue with the process. Watching as her knuckles turned white as she tightened it around her hand, and then watching the colour flow back through as she let it go.

He pulled his gaze away from her hands, "How?" he asked, and then a sudden thought hit him, "They weren't killed by Voldemort were they?"

Lily looked up quickly, and shook her head solemnly, "They died in a car accident in July. There was apparently something on the road, a deer or something, they're not sure what. And they swerved to miss it, but Dad lost control of the car and it, it..." Lily lost the fight against her emotions, and tears spilled down her cheeks again, stopping her from finishing her story.

But Sirius didn't need to hear it, he had a fair idea what had happened, and he didn't think he needed Lily to spell it out for him.

"And I just thought, that you would be the best person to talk to, because I know you left your family and..." her voice trailed off again, as her sobbing increased.

Sirius sighed. Yes he as good as didn't have any parents, but his situation was completely different to Lily's. Lily loved her parents completely and they her. Sirius couldn't imagine that feeling. He never really felt love from his family, not even when he was younger. And although it was hard walking away from them, it was nowhere near the feeling of having them taken away from him and he helpless to prevent it.

"I really don't know what to say Lily. I can't imagine how painful this must be for you."

Lily wiped the tears away from her eyes, and started breathing steadily again.

"I just. How did you cope? Without parents. What did you do to cope?" She looked at him pleadingly, as if begging for a way to make the hurt disappear.

"Honestly? I went to the first person I knew would be there for me no matter what," he replied easily.

"Someone in your family?" Lily asked.

Sirius shrugged his shoulders, "as good as. I went to James."

Sirius remembered the night that he had decided to leave home. He had gone home, reluctantly, during the summer after his 5th year at Hogwarts. He lasted at home a week. His parents were even more furious with him than before he had left for Hogwarts that year. Mainly because this time he wasn't going to stand for his parents ranting any longer, he stood up for himself, he stood up for his friends. He felt no real love for his family, it was overshadowed with disappointment in what they were following; the same thing that they were feeling for him. He could still remember the fight that broke out the Sunday of his first week back; it still ran shivers down his spine. That fight was what made him decide to leave. He knew he was better off without them. So he ended up at James' house and James let him stay, no questions asked, no hesitations. James told him he had a home here for as long as needed. It was James' enthusiasm and unspoken understanding that gave Sirius the strength to leave his family behind. And he had received more than somewhere to stay when he went home with James; he was given a second family.

Lily hiccuped slightly, "James?"

Sirius nodded, "It may shock you to know this Lily, but James would do anything for any of his friends. And he helped me at a time, when not many others would. You know Lily, even if your friends may not know exactly what you're going through, it doesn't mean they can't help. You can't deal with something this big by yourself."

Lily nodded and let out a shaky breath. Her eyes were even more puffy and red; she looked a mess.

"Can you promise me that you won't say anything to anyone?" Lily asked, "I just need to do it when I'm ready. And with the deaths that have occurred in some families, I don't want people worrying about me and my family."

Sirius looked at her carefully, before shaking his head slightly in disbelief, "just because your parents were Muggles and they died as a result of something completely separate from the Wizarding World, doesn't mean their deaths are less important to us. It makes no difference Lily. They were your parents and that is all that matters. Just don't leave it too long to tell people. And if you ever need someone to talk to Lily," he said, reaching a hand out for her to pull her up from the chair.

Lily took his hand graciously, "thanks Sirius."

And for the first time during their conversation she smiled, before giving Sirius a sideways look, "you know this doesn't mean that I have become one of your groupies."

Sirius laughed, "for starters you're too intelligent to be put into the same category, secondly, I just don't fancy you in that way, and third James would kill me if anything happened between us."

Lily rolled her eyes, "this may shock you also, but I really don't fancy you in that way either Sirius. And I do not belong to Potter."

Sirius chuckled, "not yet."

Lily hit him hard on the shoulder and gave him a withering look.

Sirius recoiled, "Jeez Evans that hurt!"

Lily smiled sweetly, "well if you say anything to that effect again, I won't hold back next time"

Sirius chuckled, "so do you want to go down to the Kitchen's and get something to eat? I have a feeling dinner has finished being served in the Great Hall. Plus, it would ruin my reputation to be seen with a dishevelled Head Girl," Sirius asked lightly.

Lily laughed, and turned to pull Sirius into a quick hug, "thankyou, for everything."

Sirius, recovering quickly after the shock of having a girl throw her arms around him in a purely platonic way, hugged her in return, "no problems Lily, that's what friends are for."

* * *

Sirius and Lily made their way back from the kitchens, after being fed extremely well by the eager house elves. They walked together silently and parted as they walked through the portrait hole.

"See you later Sirius," Lily said quietly as she headed up to her dorm.

Sirius saw Peter and Remus sitting at one of the tables, looking at him cautiously. He wandered over and plonked himself at the table.

"What the hell have you been doing with Lily? Prongs is going to kill you, he has been pacing upstairs since the end of Charms."

Sirius looked at Remus, concern embedded on his friend's face, "I have not been doing anything sordid with Lily, she just needed some help with something. Is that what James thinks?"

"Well that's what we gathered. He's been muttering things underneath his breath, and we caught 'if he has touched her, I swear I will kill him'," Peter spoke up.

"And that was one of the nicer things we caught," Remus added.

"I haven't touched Lily. I'm not that stupid, nor that inclined. Where is he?" Sirius asked Remus.

Remus nodded towards their room, "good luck".


	5. Chapter 5 part 1

**A/N** So updates have been happening really fast lately because were prewritten. Now however, you will have to wait longer between updates. And if you are reading this please leave review, so I know whether it is complete crap and should be abandoned, or whether to keep going.

Oh and I thought this chapter was v funny, so hope you enjoy :D

James paced his dorm room, wondering what in hell Sirius had been doing with Lily for so long. He had tried to shake the thoughts and imagery out of his head, but the longer Sirius and Lily were, the less able he was to get rid of them from his mind.

The creak of the doorknob being turned caused James to swerve around sharply to find Sirius standing in the doorway.

"Hey Prongs," Sirius said casually as he made his way over to his bed.

James stared at Sirius disbelievingly, _He has been alone with Evans all evening and all he has to say is Hey Prongs? _James clenched his jaw together tightly, grinding his teeth slightly.

"Where the hell have you been with Lily?" James ground out.

Sirius looked up at James from his seated position in his bed, "Lily? What are you talking about Prongs? Lily who?"

If James had not been so caught up in his own anger, he may have noticed the glint in Sirius' eyes. But James clenched together his jaw, if possible, even tighter and glared at Sirius.

"Lily who?" James repeated, his voice higher than normal, "How many Lily's do we know?"

"Well I don't know about you, but I know a fair few. 6th year in Hufflepuff, 5th year Ravenclaw," he said, ticking them off his fingers. "You know I once got propositioned by a 2nd year whose name was Lily, but even I didn't stoop that low. Mind you she is going to be quite a looker..."

"Sirius! Shut the up!" James exploded.

Sirius continued to look ignorant as to what was making James so angry, "Jeez mate, whose pushed your buttons? You know if this is what being Head Berk is going to do to you, than I suggest you resign. You really need to learn to relax."

"Stop playing games Sirius, you know damn well what I'm talking about. I saw Lily, Evans," he corrected himself, "dragging you into an empty classroom, and sealing it shut. Now what were you doing with her?"

Sirius looked up at him; "Don't you mean what was she wanting with me?"

James face fell and he stared at Sirius disbelievingly, "She wouldn't, there's no way," he continued muttering and shaking his head.

"Ah but she would," Sirius returned smoothly, "you know she is one feisty girl James."

James shot forward to Sirius, effectively throwing him off his bed and onto the hard wooden floor, so that James was towering above him, grabbing the neck of Sirius' robes.

"Yep. I really think you should resign Prongs, or your going to loose your hair with all the stress. And girls really don't find that attractive, well not at 17 anyway."

James tightened his grip on Sirius' robes, and glared at his friend mutinously. His mind was racing and filling with horrible thoughts involving his best friend and Lily.

"I know you can pull most girls in this school..." James started

"I'm flattered that you think so highly of my abilities with the opposite sex," Sirius grinned.

"But not Lily. She is too smart, she is, she is mine," he faltered.

"You know I could be offended that you just insulted me by suggesting I can only pull bimbos, but I know it's true."

"Sirius will you shut up! Just tell me the truth, what were you doing with Lily? Did you snog her? You didn't..." James eyes widened, and his hold on Sirius weakened slightly, allowing him to break free.

Sirius pushed James back and pulled himself away from him, "You know you're lucky I know your temper well enough by now, to not take this seriously James."

"Well you better take it seriously, cause I swear to Merlin if you laid a finger on her I will hex you into Azkaban."

"What do you take me for Prongs?" Sirius looked at James quickly, "Okay, don't answer that."

Sirius looked at the anger and hurt on James' face and sighed, "You know you really need to lighten up Prongs. Nothing happened between Lily and I, well nothing sordid anyway. She just wanted to talk to me about something."

James' face relaxed slowly but a look of doubt still lingered, "Sirius since when have girls wanted to have a conversation with you?"

Sirius laughed and scratched the side of his nose, "yeah I know, it was a first for me as well. I swear Prongs, nothing happened. You know I can't believe you thought I would go against you like that, it hurts." Sirius grabbed his chest dramatically, "really hurts."

James closed his eyes in relief, "So she doesn't like you then?"

"Oh they all like me Prongs, it's a given."

James opened his eyes and trained them on his best friend, finally noticing the mischievous glint in his eye, "I swear to god Padfoot, if you insinuate one more thing, I will hex you so much that the only girls you can get are the ones even McNair turns away."

Sirius shuddered, "look Prongs she just wanted to talk about something that's all. She doesn't have a crush on me, I don't want to shag her..."

"What do you mean you don't want to shag her, she's hot. Are you saying you think Lily is unattractive."

Sirius looked at James absolutely flummoxed, "first you have a go at me cause you thought I wanted to shag her, and now you are going off at me cause I don't want to? Seriously Prongs, you need your head read. I don't like Evans in that way, never have."

James finally looked relieved, "good."

"You really are a daft bugger you know that? I can't believe you thought Lily was confessing her undying love to me."

"I never thought that," James replied indignantly.

"Sure Prongs, sure," Sirius grinned. "But then again it's expected really, I mean I am a stud."

James rolled his eyes, "Can it Padfoot."

James sat back and leant his head against the foot of the bed, relieved that he didn't have to fight with his best friend over a girl. _But what did she want to talk about with him that was so important that she went to Sirius?_ He thought.

And then he smiled, "She likes me doesn't she?"


	6. Chapter 5 part 2

**A/N:** Thanks for the feedback I do appreciate it. And don't worry although am not getting loads, I will still be going on with this fic. I enjoy it too much (not to mention the fact that my 'beta' of sorts would kill me :D)

Here is new chapter. To be honest I am not all that happy with it, so I would love for you guys to let me know what you think

* * *

James made his way down to breakfast the next morning, feeling slightly stupid after his behaviour last night, and glad that Sirius was the only one that had witnessed it. He really needed to get a grip on his _thing_ with Lily, it really wasn't healthy.

As he stumbled down the many flights of stairs to the Great Hall, he thought of what it was that could possibly push Lily towards Sirius. Although he was satisfied that nothing romantic was going on between the two of them, he was still in the dark as to what it was all about. All Sirius had said to James was that she had wanted to talk to him about something, and to get his advice, and that it had nothing to do with James. But what exactly it was he couldn't decipher, and Sirius, uncharacteristically, was remaining tight lipped about it.

"Hey Potter," a voice called from behind as he walked through the doors to the hall. He turned around to see a mound of messy blonde hair coming towards him quickly.

"Hi August," James smiled, "although I know how trendy I am and how much people wish to be like me, the messy hair style just doesn't work on you."

Augie rolled her eyes, "whatever James, I haven't had a chance to fix my hair yet. This style is caused by lack of time to get ready, not because I had this overwhelming desire to look like you."

James laughed, "So what was it that you wanted?"

"Quidditch tryouts are on Friday, 6 o'clock. Make sure you're there I need your help to find us a new beater and chaser this year."

James nodded, "sure I'll be there. So liking role of Quidditch captain?"

Augie smiled wearily, "Yeah, I do. But it is a lot of work, and the season hasn't even started yet. No wonder you pulled out from the position."

James just shrugged, "it takes up time, but it is a hell of a lot of fun."

Augie nodded in agreement as she sat down at their table, next to Remus. James plonked down next to Alice, and poured himself a cup of tea.

Although part of James wished he had of kept his position as Quidditch captain, he knew it was better for himself and the team to step down and he knew Augie would be a great captain, as she was just as passionate about Quidditch as him. He just didn't think he would have enough time to squeeze being captain in with his classes, Head Boy responsibilities and snogging Miss Evans. _Is that all you think about_ a voice spoke in his head. _With Lily? No I think about more than that, but I'm not going to get to any of those dreams until I manage to snog her._

But for now he'd settle for knowing what it was that she and Sirius were keeping from him. He looked over at Lily as she ate her breakfast quietly, sifting through the Daily Prophet. She still looked tired, but she also looked slightly brighter, brighter than he had seen her since last year. She looked up from the paper and smiled faintly at him, causing James to blush ever so slightly.

"Potter, Dumbledore wishes to see us at the end of the day. We are to meet him at the front of his office," Lily said, as she folded her paper and placed it beside her half empty glass.

"What for?" James asked curiously.

She just shrugged, "he didn't say."

James nodded and went back to eating his breakfast, wondering what it was Dumbledore wanted.

James trudged out of his Advanced Transfiguration lesson towards Dumbledore's office, feeling very tired and overwhelmed. _This was going to be a long year,_ he thought dismally.

He saw Lily already there, looking at the two Gargoyles with curiosity, as if she was examining something in a museum. He smiled to himself as he walked towards her. Her hair was pulled back haphazardly into a bun, with bits of hair falling over her face, which she repeatedly tucked behind her ear.

"And Sirius swore to me he wasn't doing anything with you," James said, shaking his head at her.

Lily jumped around startled and looked at James, confused.

"What did you say Potter?"

"I said it looks like Sirius was lying to me, he said you haven't been doing anything _amorous _together. But you look just like some of the girls I have seen after they have had a _conversation_ with Sirius."

Lily looked slightly taken aback with that comment, but recovered quickly, "and so what if I was with Sirius, what does it have to do with you?"

Now it was James' turn to look shocked, but after a moment rationalising the situation he responded, "Nice try Evans, but Sirius was in transfiguration with me. And he wouldn't lie to me about something like that, not when he had already promised me...." His voice trailed off realising it might not be a good idea to admit to Evan's that he had been jealous of her and Sirius last night.

Lily raised an eyebrow at him, and was about to respond. Fortunately James was saved by the sudden movement of the gargoyles, which sprung apart revealing their headmaster standing at the base of the stairs.

"Ah, how are you this afternoon? James, Lily" he inclined his head towards each of them, smiling warmly at them both.

"Fine thanks Professor," James replied, "so what have you made your password to your office this year Professor? What new muggle sweet did you discover over the summer?"

Dumbledore laughed slightly, "I have become quite fond of herbet lemons I believe they are called." He looked at Lily for confirmation.

She smiled, "sherbet lemons Professor, nice choice. I am quite fond of those also."

"So I suppose you are wondering why I have summoned you both here?" he asked.

James and Lily both nodded in response.

"I believe you have yet to be shown your Head room."

Both Lily and James face brightened at the announcement. James partially relieved he wasn't getting in trouble for something while Lily was around.

Dumbledore made his way down the corridor and along a familiar path which lead to the Gryffindor common room. He stopped however, just before the fat lady and to a picture of a lion.

"I believe you will find this portrait similar to the one that is used in front of the kitchens James," Dumbledore stated, causing James to smile sheepishly and Lily to roll her eyes.

Dumbledore stretched out his finger and scratched the lion behind its ear, causing it to purr loudly. As the purring increase, it transformed into a shiny gold handle, which Dumbledore turned revealing a large common room, with two doors leading off from the room.

Lily and James stepped through after Dumbledore and gazed around the room. It had dark polished wooden floor boards, with a large rug splayed over the top, sporting the Hogwarts seal.

A large fire place was already alit, flames dancing and crackling over the charcoaled logs. Two large and comfortable looking deep red lounges were placed around the fire. The walls of the room were a golden colour, with torches spread along the walls providing the light to the room. James also noticed two large mahogany desks in the corner.

He glanced at Lily slightly, and noticed her looking at the room with awe. And he even had to admit it was beautiful, and large. _A perfect place for a party,_ he smiled.

"The bathroom is behind the door to your right, and the passage which leads to the Gryffindor common room is to your left. I will leave you both to enjoy it. You can have friends in here, but they need to be accompanied by either of you to gain access," he explained, focusing mostly on James.

"Have a good evening," he said as he walked back through to the main corridor.

Lily had already made her way to one of the lounges and gazed into the fire. James moved towards her and sat in the opposite lounge, "Nice huh?"

Lily nodded.

James stared at her for a while longer, "You know Evans, why didn't you just tell us all what was wrong? Why did you just go to Sirius?"

Lily looked up at him, surprised "What are you talking about Potter? Did Sirius tell you?"

James stared back at her, his poker face in place, "he mentioned something." _Well it was technically true._

Lily jumped up from the lounge and stormed into the Gryffindor common room. James followed her and watched with a smile on his face, although he was hoping to get more information out of her, he was still enjoying the look on Sirius' face as Lily dragged him out of the common room.

"Not again," he heard Sirius mutter on his way through the portrait hole.

* * *

See that little box just there that says GO? You and I both know you want to press it and leave a review :D 


	7. Chapter 6 part 1

**A/N: **Thanks Superpan for your review….may not be getting quantity but quality sure makes up for it :D

Ok, so update is here, and it may please some of you to know that it is all written from our dear Remus' pov. I am trying to write Peter, but I don't want to blow it with him, so bear with me on that. I don't want him to be a complete stuttering fool, nor do I want it so that Marauders are around him to feel sorry for him. That view of Peter doesn't fit well with me. Ok so here you go, again if you review, you will be proud to know you are making this writer a very happy girl :D

* * *

Remus and Peter walked down the corridor from the library, a few books in hand. Some for classes and some for more _recreational_ uses.

"So do you think we will find anything useful in these?" Peter asked, as he glanced at the books he was holding.

"Possibly, though there is a strong possibility we may have gotten all we can from the resources in the library. We may have to rely more on our creativity this year, and our intellect."

Peter laughed lightly, but stopped abruptly. His face moving from laughter to confusion.

"What is it Wormtail?" Remus asked.

Peter just stared ahead down the corridor, and Remus followed his gaze. But instead of stopping from laughing, Remus did the opposite. The sight in front of him, made him chuckle slightly.

Lily was dragging Sirius down the corridor, admonishing him for something, while Sirius muttered obscenities under his breath.

"You promised me you wouldn't say anything to anyone!" Lily screeched.

"I didn't," Sirius replied, shaking free of Lily's grip, "I promise. Ever consider James may have been bluffing?"

Lily looked somewhat taken aback by the idea, but she seemed to accept it after some thought.

"He better be, or you may find you have lose your _charms,_ that some females find attractive, by tomorrow morning," Lily snapped.

Sirius grinned, "Not some women, all women. You need to calm down Evans. Seriously I thought James was bad, last night. Either it's a Head Boy/Girl thing, or you and James are made for each other."

Remus laughed as he and Peter made their way towards the two, while Lily glared at Sirius.

He had no idea what was going on between Sirius and Lily. All Sirius had said was that she had wanted to talk about something, and Sirius promised Lily he wouldn't say anything. Although Remus had initial doubts about the nature of Lily and Sirius' conversation last night, they were put to bed by Sirius' adamant refusal that nothing was going on between the two of them. And he knew Sirius wasn't lying. He also knew Sirius wouldn't hurt James like that.

"We aren't interrupting anything are we?" Remus asked.

Lily turned around suddenly and looked surprised by their presence. Her face grew red, "Remus, Peter. I didn't see you there. I was just having a word with Sirius about our Transfiguration assignment."

Remus nodded. He glanced at Peter and discreetly stood on his foot to stop the remark that was to fly out of his mouth. At times Peter had no sense when it was smart to keep his mouth shut. He didn't think it would be wise to draw attention to the fact that they had been near them longer that Lily had realised.

"Well I hope you got it all sorted then," he replied.

Lily smiled slightly, "yes, he was ever so helpful. I'll see you three around later. And Peter, I may have to borrow that Charms book to refresh my memory of a certain spell, in case a certain Hogwarts student breaks their promise." She looked pointedly at Sirius before turning back down the corridor towards the library.

Sirius just shook his head, at the retreating back of the redhead.

Remus gazed at him thoughtfully, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Don't Moony, I told you I can't tell you," Sirius spoke up returning Remus' gaze.

"I didn't say a word," Remus replied innocently.

"You didn't have to," Sirius said knowingly. "So find any good books in the library?"

Peter nodded, "A couple, but we haven't looked at them properly yet."

Sirius grabbed one from Peter and flicked through the pages as they walked back to the common room.

* * *

Remus sighed as he made his way to the last class of the week. Although it was Potions, one of his least favourite subjects, he was glad that the week was drawing to a close.

There had been more drama in this first week of Hogwarts than Remus could ever remember. With the tension between Lily and James, the secrets between Lily and Sirius and the determination by James to find out what was going on, (plus the rumours flying around that Lily and Sirius were the latest hot couple in Hogwarts), Remus was looking forward to the weekend.

Remus filed in to the Potions room behind Peter and took his seat next to his Potions partner, Paige. He had to admit he could have been partnered with someone a lot worse. He knew Paige quite well from their time as Prefects. She was incredibly intelligent, and friendly, and wasn't, he had to admit, unattractive.

"Afternoon Remus," she said looking up at him as he sat down. "How've you been?"

"Fine thanks Paige, yourself?"

She smiled, "looking forward to being finished for the week in 50 minutes."

He chuckled, "who isn't?"

Remus turned to face the front of the class as Waspiner strolled in the room. She waved her hand, causing the recipe for the Potion they were to work on to appear on the board.

Remus sighed, although it wasn't a potion that required a lot of brewing time, the preparation was quite fiddly and complex.

Paige smiled, "its okay, this potion looks harder than it is."

Remus turned to her, "I didn't realise you were so good at Potions."

She laughed, "Well my dad works with Potions daily as part of his job. I think it kind of runs in the family."

"So what does your father do?" He asked politely as he measured the root powder out carefully.

"He works in research mainly," she replied vaguely.

Remus nodded, noticing her intent to change the subject, and took a quick glance around the room.

Lily and James were to their left. James was chatting idly, while Lily concentrated on the task at hand, with a look on her face that was close to exploding.

Sirius and Olivia were in the back corner. Both shot murderous glares at each other, but remained tight-lipped. He could tell Sirius was refraining from getting into a brawl in the middle of class.

Remus didn't know Olivia all that well. He tended to keep away from most of the Slytherins. It isn't as though they got along with the Gryffindors, particularly the Marauders, famously. He just knew she was friends with Snape. And Remus didn't think that was such a thing to be proud of. She had been a prefect as well, but Remus never had much to do with her, as she tended to keep to herself. But Remus had never seen anyone anger Sirius more than Olivia appeared to do, except maybe Snape and Sirius' family.

Remus focused his attention back to the task at hand, conversing lightly with Paige here and there. Remus enjoyed talking to her as she generally had something interesting or intelligent to say. And he had a feeling as the lesson wore on, that even if she wasn't that interesting he may have been captivated by her anyway.

"Hand in your vials and pack up. And I want two rolls of parchment on the side effects of the potion you brewed today." Waspiner called, breaking Remus away from his thoughts.

"I'll see you later Remus," Paige said as she grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

He smiled, "later Paige."

"You know Remus you really struck gold with Riley. She's a hotty, she's got that whole nerdy, librarian thing going for her," Sirius said to Remus after they left the dungeon.

Remus raised his eyebrows, "Are you saying you would put her in the same category as Madam Pince?"

Remus could see Sirius shudder slightly, "hmm maybe not. She's still a hotty though."

Remus chuckled, while silently agreeing with Sirius, "I think she may be out of your league Padfoot, she has a brain in that head of hers."

Sirius grinned, "ah, not many can resist my charm though. Even those girls with a brain."

Remus hoped that she would be one of the few that could; though he knew Sirius was not being, well serious, about wooing her. For some reason, he hoped he wasn't anyway.


	8. Chapter 6 Part 2

**A/N:** Here is the new update, hope you like it. Review either way and make me a happy girl :D

* * *

"Don't be such a git Wormtail," Sirius muttered amusedly as he threw a fizzing whizbee at his head, which Wormtail unsuccessfully avoided.

"Why am I being a git? All I said was…" Wormtail responded, opening the candy which had rebounded off his head.

"We know what you said Wormtail," Remus interrupted, "which is why you are a git. Evans hasn't placed James under a spell."

"Well why is it I can't talk normally around people?" James asked frustratedly.

The boys were milled around an oak tree outside, enjoying their first Saturday afternoon at Hogwarts, talking about James inability to converse intelligently with Lily Evans. Remus, along with Peter and Sirius had again witnessed James undergo another earbashing from Lily due to James' comment that her mood may have coincided with another event that happens monthly, other than the full moon. As could be imagined, Lily did not take it too well.

James leant back on the tree and sighed exasperatedly, "anytime I try and say something to her, my brain freezes, and the only thing it can find to say is the most inappropriate and unintelligent thing possible."

"To be fair," Sirius said, "you do suit those type of comments amazingly well. I'm sure you could find a woman that matched your stupidity…"

Unfortunately Sirius was prevented from finishing, due to the fact that James, had transfigured the whizbee in his mouth into a sock, so that he could no longer speak.

Remus chuckled as Sirius gagged on the sock, "and you can talk normally around women James. You can hold a conversation with McGonagall extremely well, and impress her so that you worm your way out of trouble."

"Yeah but I don't want to snog McGonagall," James replied.

The boys all laughed, "well that may be your problem then Prongs," Peter provided.

"You could just try and think about other things Lily has to offer, instead of that," Remus suggested.

"I know, close your eyes," Sirius said turning to James, his eyes gleaming with the look he got when he had an idea.

Remus looked at Sirius, confused and shrugged when James looked to him for an explanation.

"I'm not closing my eyes," James replied warily.

"Just do it, before I force them close," Sirius threatened lightly.

"Fine," James said as he closed his eyes.

Peter looked at Remus and then between James and Sirius, and back to Remus, who again just shrugged in response.

Remus gained Sirius' attention, and looked at him enquiringly. Sirius grinned at him in answer of the unasked question, causing Remus to roll his eyes in amusement. He knew Sirius had something planned, and although not sure exactly what, he knew it would be worth it.

"Am I just going to lie here all day or are you going to hurry up and continue whatever it is that you have in mind," James said impatiently.

"Now now, James, be patient. Lesson one with girls, don't rush them."

"Wow Padfoot, I didn't know you considered yourself to be a girl. You must have been hiding things rather well over the last seven years." James laughed.

"Funny," Sirius brushing off the remark unconcerned, "Ok. Now picture in your mind the main things that go through your mind when you think of Lily."

James smirked, "well, this certainly isn't as painful as I thought."

Sirius smirked, "Okay, now you have that picture in your head?"

James nodded, a goofy look covering his face.

"Okay, now keep that image but imagine her wearing tartan robes, about 30 years older and looking remarkably like McGonagall."

James jerked his head up, and started to choke on the fizzing whizbee he had been sucking on, causing Remus, Peter and Sirius to fall about laughing.

"There, now everytime you talk to Lily, you can imagine that and maybe have a normal conversation with her."

James glared at him, "that is something I never want to imagine again. Are you trying to scar me for life?"

"Well, I never said it was the perfect approach to your situation," Sirius shrugged, smiling at James.

James got up and pounced on Sirius, so that they were wrestling on the ground. Sirius in stitches from laughing, and James looking like he was going to strangle Sirius for making him see things, that Remus assumed, just shouldn't be seen.

Remus turned to Peter who was watching James and Sirius with raptured attention. It never ceased to amaze Remus, how much Peter idolised James and Sirius. Although, he was not as bad as he was a few years ago, he still worshipped the ground that those boys walked on. But, despite what some people believed, that wasn't the reason they were friends with him.

"So what do you think we should get up to tonight?" Remus asked.

"Hogsmeade visit?" Peter suggested, pulling his eyes away from James and Sirius who had now started chasing each other around the grounds like 5 year olds.

"Mmm, be nice to pay Rosmerta a visit," Remus grinned.

"That it would," Peter agreed.

Remus felt a thud in his shoulder as Sirius crashed into them, due to the tripping hex James had placed on him.

"That's it," Remus muttered, placing a jelly legs curse on James in response, signaling an all in brawl.

* * *

Although the four boys had spent a rather chaotic afternoon with each other, they were still keen to make a trip into Hogsmeade.

Remus, James and Sirius had gathered under the cloak in the common room. Since the boys had mastered their animagus form, Peter tended to transfigure into a rat to free up the room under the cloak. When they were young, the cloak had covered the four boys perfectly. But now it barely managed to cover three of them, let alone four.

"Have you got the map?" Remus asked.

"Bugger," James muttered, "it's in my bag in the Head's Room, come on."

The boys climbed through the passageway into the Head's Room. Just as Sirius was about to pull off the cloak from covering the three of them, they heard a noise coming from one of the lounges near the fire.

Remus saw Lily curled up into a ball, sobbing to herself as she rocked slightly. The three boys glanced at each other and retreated from the room slowly.

Once in the empty Gryffindor common room, James pulled off the cloak and handed it to his friends, "Go without me, I'm going to see what's wrong with Lily."

Sirius looked at him, "do you think that's wise? I don't think she wants to be around anyone."

Remus was surprised somewhat at Sirius' sensitivity. Although he didn't know what was upsetting Lily, he didn't think James approaching her would help the situation any.

"Maybe not, but I can't leave her in there by herself, and if she wants me to leave I have no doubt that she will tell me to sod off," James replied, his voice showing his concern.

The three boys nodded, and Remus watched as his friend climbed back through the portrait hole, leading to the Head's Room. It never ceased to surprise Remus how much James had grown up in

the last year, and how willing James was to step into a possible war zone, when he sensed something was wrong.

* * *

Wan't to know what happens? Review and I may tell you :p 


	9. Chapter 7 part 1

**A/N: **ZiONPLAY, I assume your review means you are enjoying it yeah?

Ok, so this update happened super quick, aren't I nice? There is a change in the mood of this chapter, for obvious reasons. Please review and let me know what you think :D

>0>0

James wasn't sure whether what he was doing was the smartest thing, but he knew it was the right thing. He knew there was something going on with Lily, and he needed to find out what; he wanted to help.

James left his three friends in the common room, and made his way through the portrait hole connecting it to the Head's Room. As he walked in he could still see Lily sitting on the lounge, crying to herself quietly.

James sighed to himself as he walked towards the lounge; partly because he hated seeing her like this, and partly in preparation for the abuse that was bound to fly his way. As he made his way around the lounge, he saw her shaking slightly.

"Lily?" he asked gently as he sat down next to her.

Lily jumped startled, and turned to face James. Her hair was messier than his, and her face was red and blotchy, her eyes swollen from the tears that had been shed. She was bundled up in her baggy pyjamas, her hands grasping onto the end of the sleeves. To others she may have looked like a disaster, but she was utterly beautiful to James.

"What are you doing here Potter?" She asked, embarrassed that he had found her like this.

"I left my bag in here," he replied quickly, "and I heard you so I thought…"

"Thought what? That you would jump in and be a night in shining armour?" Lily said scathingly.

James was somewhat hurt by her comment, "that's not fair Lily."

"Fair?" she cried, "nothings fair James!"

"Lily what has got you so upset, you can tell me. Maybe I can help." James asked, slightly worried by Lily's behaviour.

"Who said I'm upset?" she asked defensively.

James shook his head, "Lily," he implored.

"Because I am not upset, I am angry! And I am allowed to be angry. I have every right to be angry. You talk about fair James? You have no idea what that means." Lily had gotten up from the couch and had started pacing the room.

James looked at her absolutely perplexed, she was still shaking and tears were rolling down her face. He felt utterly useless.

"Why are you angry?" he asked cautiously.

"Because they just left! They left me here to deal with things by myself! And I can't! I'm angry at them for making me feel so awful. I've had enough! Why did they go? Why didn't they fight? Why did they put a stupid animals life before their own? They just left. And I can't handle things without them! And they knew it and they still left!"

Lily sank to the floor, heart wrenching sobs coming from her small frame. James had never seen anything as heartbreaking as when he looked at her in this way. This wasn't the Lily he knew. All the fight had gone from her, all the strength. And it ebbed away with the tears that she shed.

"Who left Lily?" he asked softly.

"My parents. The left, they left me alone. And I don't want to be alone. I don't want them gone. They need to be here with me. They need to help me, they need to make sure everything is alright; they need to be here and make sure I'm alright. But they didn't. They left without thinking of what would happen to us. What would happen to me. I can't cope without them, I don't want to cope without them!"

James sat down beside her and pulled her into a hug. And waited as the tears in her had dried up. She didn't fight him, she had nothing left in her to fight.

James didn't know what else to do than to be with her and hold her. He wanted to comfort her, to make her safe. He wanted to take the pain away, but he couldn't. And that broke his heart more than anything.

He sat there while Lily sobbed in his arms, soaking in the information that Lily had just given him. He had a fair idea that Lily's parents must have died recently. It was the only thing that made sense. But he couldn't believe if that were the case that she didn't say anything to anyone. _But she did talk to someone_, a voice spoke up in his head. And with that thought everything fell into place. Sirius knew what it was like to have no family, which explains why Lily may have gone to talk to him. And James had no problem with that, there were some things Sirius was able to handle well, and this was one of them.

James tried to imagine what Lily was going through, losing your parents, both of them when they still had so much life left to live. It was something James had thought about regularly, ever since the battle with Voldemort had started brewing. Even before he learnt of his parents involvement, because he knew his family, and he knew they would never succumb to Voldemort's wishes, and he was aware what that often lead to. It was one of his biggest fears, losing his parents. As much as he knew that they would most likely die fighting a noble cause, it didn't make the pain any easier. Having the people who love you unconditionally taken away, was not something James regarded as being fair, and he suddenly had a fair idea how Lily was feeling.

He knew that however Lily's parents had died, it wasn't at the hands of Voldemort, because he would have found out if it was. But it didn't change the hurt. It didn't matter, how or when your parents died, it was still remarkably painful and heartbreaking.

>0>0

Oi where are you going? Time to review :p


	10. Chapter 7 part 2

**A/N: **Ok comments on reviews…thanks to all for taking the time out to comment, much appreciated…Superpan: I always had this fic in mind as a four POV story….and I don't think I will change that..It works best for me for what I want to do in the long run, sorry. But thanks for the input anyway (and yeah I do know how to spell knight, was a typo….and any errors you see are generally typo's I do try to catch them all, but some tend to slip through). ZiONPLAY, thanks you did make me happy :D…and I am glad you are enjoying it. MissBlueAngel, I guess I filled the aim with that update, not the happiest but one of my personal faves….

So here is the new update. I really wasn't happy with this, and if it were not for a very honest friend, you would be reading something even worse than this, so take that into account….enjoy :D

**Chapter 7 part 2:**

James wasn't sure how long he sat there with Lily crying in his arms, he didn't care. He would have stayed there all night if it helped her. He had imagined holding Lily in his arms countless times before, as he imagined anything with Lily countless times, but he was never expecting it to be like this.

James sat and watched the embers of the fire glow; the flames had already disappeared, leaving a comfortable warmth in the room.

It was a while before Lily spoke up, and when she did she blurted out about her parent's death and how it had exactly happened. A car accident, was what she had said. James had heard about cars, and he couldn't understand why people would use them if they could end up getting killed. He sometimes had to wonder about the sense of Muggles. Lily had said that her parents had run into a tree with their car after swerving to avoid hitting an animal. It seemed such a pointless way to die to James, and he understood why Lily found it so unfair.

Lily continued to cry into James, but with less emotion than before, and he sat holding her, waiting til she was ready to let go. A part of him hoped she never would. _You're getting all corny, _a voice spoke up. _Shut it, _he replied.

"Don't get used to this James," Lily said, after the tears had finally ceased to shed. Her voice slightly muffled by James' chest, and husky from crying. James couldn't help but feel how sexy it sounded.

Lily disentangled herself from James' hold and turned to face him, crossing her legs underneath her.

"Don't get used to what?" James asked innocently.

Lily raised her eyebrows at him, "You know damn well what. A girl with any sense would not throw herself into your arms."

James laughed, "Luckily you're not a girl with sense then isn't it?"

Lily smiled begrudgingly, shaking her head slightly. "I must look a mess."

"No you don't," James replied.

Lily paused halfway through fixing her hair, raising her eyebrows at him again. _You know one of these days, she is going to look at me with her eyebrows placed at a normal level, _he thought.

"Ok, you look like shit, better?"

Lily smiled, "much."

James watched her as she looked down at her hands, fiddling with a ring she had on one of her long fingers.

"You know," she said quietly, "I think I have bottled this up since I found out…." Lily's voice trailed off, not wanting to voice the words. She shook her head slightly, and laughed, "How surprising you would be the one to make me cry." James was well aware of the sarcastic tone in her voice.

Ordinarily James would be confused at Lily's demeanour; she seemed to him, to be all over the place. Something she normally, would not be like. But he knew she was fighting all the emotions raging inside of her, and fighting the truth about her parents. And this fight came through in her character.

"See, and you said my behaviour was pointless, wrong again Lily."

Lily laughed slightly, "I'm never wrong James, you should know that by now."

"Oh you're often wrong, but you just never see that you are wrong."

Lily narrowed her eyes slightly, "careful Potter, you have an emotionally hysterical girl sitting two feet away from you with a wand sitting in the band of her pyjamas."

"Oh to be that wand," James muttered softly.

"What?" Lily asked.

"I just said you must be back to your normal self, you called me Potter again."

Lily shrugged, "old habits die hard" a smile escaping across her lips.

They sat there in silence for a while, each in their own thoughts.

"Why didn't you tell us?" James asked after a while.

The smile vanished from her face as she looked up at him, "I don't know. I wanted to deal with it myself, and I didn't want people to be walking on egg shells around me."

"Lily they have been doing that anyway."

Lily sighed, "Have I been that bad?"

"Yes," James answered, "but understandably. You should have told us so that we could help."

"Help? How? How can you help James?" she asked her voice becoming shaky again. "They're not coming back," Lily added softly, more to herself than anyone. The realisation of what she had said, again caused tears to fall silently down her face.

James waited for Lily to continue, he knew she would when she was ready.

She sighed and looked up at him, "you're right I should have said something, and it may have prevented me from breaking down like a maniac. I just didn't know how. I'm not used to people fussing over me, and worrying about me."

"We do that anyway Lily, that's what friends do."

"You sound remarkably like Sirius at times, you know that?" Lily asked, cocking her head to one side.

James laughed, "I have been told that before, but usually about how arrogant the two of us are, or mischievous, or handsome," he added smirking.

Lily rolled her eyes, "you're right, you are both as big headed as each other."

James laughed, "That hurts Evans, really hurts."

She shook her head and sighed again, returning her attention to the gold band placed around her finger.

James grabbed her hand and pulled it up towards his line of sight. The ring was a soft gold band with tiny diamonds scattered along it.

"You never usually wear jewellery," he commented, as he studied the ring.

"It was my mum's wedding band," she said softly, pulling her hand back towards her, so that she could look at it more carefully.

After another long pause, Lily finally spoke up. "Actually, that's not really why I didn't tell anyone."

James looked at her confused, as she continued. "You want to know why I didn't tell anyone?" Lily asked warily.

James nodded, watching her carefully.

"I didn't want to tell anyone, because it would make it real. It was as if…. if I told people, it would finalise their deaths, and it would be my fault that they couldn't come back," she slumped her shoulders, and raised her eyes to James' slowly. "Stupid I know, but that's how it felt."

"It's not stupid Lily. No one wants to admit that the people you love have gone forever."

Lily nodded, "but deep down I knew that they weren't coming back, I knew that there was nothing I could do to bring them back. I have never felt so useless. I have all these skills, and they are useless." James could sense the anger rising in her voice again.

"They're not useless Lily. There are some things that can't be changed, some things that shouldn't be changed."

Lily fought to control her conflicting emotions, "I know, it's just that…..it's just, I wasn't ready for them to go. I didn't even get to tell them I had become Head Girl. I never got to introduce a boyfriend to them, and watch dad make him squirm," at this James smiled, "I never got to have my dad walk me down the aisle, and my mum fuss over me and drive me crazy with wedding plans. I never got to say goodbye."

She looked at him sadly, and he knew that was what hurt her most; that she didn't get to say goodbye.

"It wouldn't have mattered Lily," James said softly, holding her hand slightly, mainly to prevent her from tearing her finger off. "Even if you got to experience those things, you still would be feeling like this now. You still wouldn't feel ready for them to be taken away from you. You can never be ready for that."

"I know," she said defeatedly. James could see the sorrow in her eyes as she accepted what she was telling him. He sensed that she had been fighting that acceptance for a long time

"There's only one thing that makes me happy about all this," she voiced softly.

"Which is?"

"That they died together. I don't think they would have coped without each other. They were inseparable, and completely in love with each other, even after all these years. I know if it were me, I wouldn't want to spend years without the person that meant more to me than anyone else on this earth. I would rather go together, so I wouldn't have to bear the pain."

James nodded, he felt the same way. He couldn't imagine his parents coping without the other.

Again, another silence came over the both of them, and again it wasn't one that evoked feelings of discomfort.

"You know, I'm only letting you hold my hand because I am not quite with it," she said smiling, breaking the silence.

"And here I was thinking I'd finally got lucky," James smirked.

"Don't hold your breath Potter," she replied, "better yet do, then I wouldn't have to put up with you anymore."

James smiled. He preferred Lily like this than crying or completely blowing her fuse. He knew there was a long way to go before she would see him in any other light than that which he has been bathed in for seven years, but he knew they were getting somewhere at last. He knew that they had finally gotten to the stage they were at last year; friends….and for the two of them, that was something.

"When did you become so sensitive and understanding anyway?" Lily asked as they started to make their way to their dormitories.

James smiled, "Maybe it isn't when I started acting that way, maybe it should be when you started seeing me that way."

He grabbed her hand again quickly, and kissed her lightly on the palm, "Night me lady."

Lily pulled her hand away, attempting to look angry, but failing miserably. "Night James."

With that James climbed the stairs leading to his room, thinking about the look on Lily's face as he left her. _Maybe we are getting somewhere? _He thought. _I am sure you will manage to screw it up, _a second voice said. He sighed, _I have no doubt_.

Ok there you go…so will you review?….please? :D


	11. Chapter 8 part 1

**A/N: **Thanks Trinity Day, you're reviews are helpful and great to receive. (Thanks for the tip about anonymous revies….I had no idea!!!) Thanks to all else who have reviewed….

Ok, this is a Peter POV…I hope it is to everyone's liking. Just a note. I don't like worthless Peter and completely hopeless Peter, I never viewed him like that, so I am not going to write him like that. Yes he is an evil little rat, but at this time he is considered to be a great friend by the Marauders….

**Chapter 8 part 1:**

Peter sat next to Sirius in transfiguration, mindlessly doodling on his parchment, which was meant to be containing the class notes for the lesson. Although this subject had its uses, Peter really disliked it, and he knew if it were not for James, Remus and Sirius, he would not have made it to the NEWT level class. As it was he only just scraped in, like most of his classes, except Potions, which he had an uncanny knack for; not as good as some students, but good enough. But he accepted that, Peter was smart enough to know where his talents lay, however that didn't stop him from being jealous of his friend's abilities every now and again.

He looked over at James and Sirius, who were laughing softly, so as not to gain McGonagall's attention, and scribbling over each other's parchment. He sighed, he knew, as soon as he met James and Sirius that the two of them would be inseparable. And he was right. He also knew that he would never be as close to either of them as they were to each other, and again he was right.

A piece of parchment landed in front of Peter, knocking him back to his senses. He opened it curiously, but had a fair idea of who it was from.

_  
Wormtail,_

_I do believe McGonagall talks English, not doodle…unless I have been hearing her wrong all these years?_

_Padfoot._

_P.S. and we were hoping you were taking notes so we could borrow them off you…damn you!!_

_Prongs_

Peter chuckled slightly, he was glad that they had brought him into the conversation, so as to ease his boredom some.

He thought for a second before scribbling his reply and sending it back.

_  
Padfoot,_

_I do believe McGonagall talks shit actually, and would think that may be why you understand her and I am having difficulty._

_Wormtail_

_P.S. Prongs, why don't you ask Moony to borrow his…as usual?_

Peter waited for the reply to come back, he saw James chuckling to himself at what he had written, making him feel rather pleased. He always felt a sense of pride when James laughed at his jokes, more so than any of the others.

The piece of parchment again fell onto the top of his table.

_  
Wormtail,_

_But as you are writing shit, I feel you may be the one that is actually understanding her….unless you don't know shit?_

_Padfoot_

_P.S. We asked but we got no response…we may have to be forceful…he seems to be in dream _

_land,_

_Prongs_

Peter read the note, and looked over at Remus, who indeed seemed to be in dreamland. He had a hunch a certain Ravenclaw student may have been responsible, but he wasn't sure. All of the boys, seemed to be captivated by certain ladies at the present time. All except himself. He had yet met anyone that he actually had complete fascination for. Yet another thing setting him apart slightly from the other boys. James as usual continued his addiction with Lily. And Peter couldn't blame him. He had to admit she was one of the most beautiful and kindest females he had met, even if she was a muggleborn. Well she was kind except when she was talking to James of course. But Peter had noticed that the dynamic between Lily and James had changed slightly, since the night they had stumbled across her crying in the Heads Room. A part of him was happy that they seemed to be on amicable terms, another part of him was not so pleased. And as for Sirius, he had a hunch that there was something going on between he and Augie, but he wasn't so sure.

He snapped his attention back to the note, as it had started to bite his fingertips. He shot a glance at James, before writing his note; which effectively caused the biting to cease.

_  
Padfoot,_

_Ah, but I am not listening to McGonagall, and as such my notes have no reflection on my understanding of shit. You however, although not listening, appear to be able to understand her perfectly…_

At that point he heard Sirius answer a question McGonagall shot at him.

_Point proved_

_Wormtail_

_P.S. Prongs, what is Moony in dreamland for, I thought that was reserved for you and your obsession only?_

Peter folded the piece of parchment, and again sent it to Sirius. As he did so he felt eyes on him and looked up, to see McGonagall eyeing him, a suspicious look on her face. _Just what I need, _he thought to himself.

Peter opened the parchment again, this time catching it after it rebounded off his head.

_  
Wormtail,_

Wormtail saw a drawing of a hand showing a rude gesture in place of Sirius' writing.

_Padfoot_

_P.S. I decided to take a well deserved break from said dreamland, though I intend to return there, as soon as Moony is done._

_Prongs_

_P.P.S. I am not in dreamland thankyou, I am intellectually pondering a philosophical problem._

_Moony_

Peter laughed, trust Remus to answer in such a fashion. He scribbled quickly on the parchment, so as not to grab McGonagall's attention.

_  
Padfoot,_

_Very mature_

_Wormtail_

_P.S. Prongs, I have no doubt of you continued presence in dreamland, it surprises me greatly you have left at all._

_P.P.S. Moony, is that a fancy way of saying you're trying to figure out whether to ask a certain Ravenclaw out?_

Again he returned the parchment to his three friends, awaiting their reply. And it came quicker than expected.

_  
Wormtail,_

This time a drawing of two hands exhibiting rude gestures was in place of Sirius' handwriting.

_P.S. As it does I, _

_Prongs_

_P.P.S. _Again a drawing of a hand gesturing rudely was in place of a written response.

_Moony_

Wormtail chuckled at the parchment, before McGonagall's voice boomed through the room.

"Pettigrew, Black and Potter. Detention." She glared at the three of them, while Remus smirked at

them at his escaping the punishment.

"Lupin, you can join them." Unfortunately McGonagall caught the smirk as well. Peter, Sirius and James all shot looks clearly telling Remus that he deserved it.

"Now the four of you pay attention!" She yelled.

Peter looked at McGonagall, sighed and continued doodling on his parchment.

-.E.-

Please leave your reviews…they would make a great Christmas present ;)


	12. Chapter 8 part 2

**JeA/N: **thanks again for the reviews, much appreciated! Sorry for the delay. I wanted to write an update for Christmas, but I was writing my Christmas fic instead….I know this update may not be worth the wait and I apologise…My muse for writing Peter's POV is MIA…..I do want to write more updates soon, to make up for it….

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8 part 2:**

"Hey Wormtail."

Peter turned around in the corridor towards where the voice was travelling from. He saw James striding towards him, holding a piece of parchment in his hands.

"What's up James?"

James handed him the parchment, which Peter took curiously.

"Details for detention. It's tonight after class. You've been placed with Sirius, helping Waspiner in the potions lab."

Wormtail shrugged, he could think of worse punishments, he actually quite liked Waspiner.

"What are you and Moony doing?" he asked as they both made their way down to the potions lab.

James groaned, "McGonagall thought it would be amusing for Remus and me to be supervised by Evans, and even more amusing for her to choose the punishment."

Peter chuckled at the image of James having to do whatever Lily told him, "Now that would be interesting to see."

James shot him a glare, "For you maybe."

The two boys walked into the potions lab, parting to move to their assigned tables. He smiled at Benjy as he sat down. Although his friends liked Benjy and found him to be a nice enough bloke, Peter didn't like him much, not that he would ever let that known. Peter knew that he was quite adapt at hiding his opinions, so it wasn't that hard an ask.

"Hey Pettigrew," Benjy said, "Did you get a start on that Potions essay yet?"

Peter nodded, "A bit yeah, but still a bit to go."

Benjy sighed, "I can't believe how much work we have already. I guess they don't believe in easing us into our final year."

Peter nodded in agreement. The work was piling in from all their subjects. And if it wasn't for the help of his friends, there was a fair chance Peter would have still been buried in work. Least now he was able to breathe a tad.

Potions was the only class Peter felt comfortable in. Although he wasn't the best at it in the year, he was able to do the subject more easily than the others that he was studying for his NEWT's.

Waspiner swept into the classroom, her robe billowing behind her, and the white streak in her hair glowing. As usual she revealed the ingredients for the potion they had discussed earlier in the week on the board and let the class get to work.

Peter prepared their desk and cauldron, while Benjy grabbed the ingredients.

"This potion shouldn't be too tough should it?" Benjy asked, returning from the potions cupboard, his arms ladled with jars.

"No, I don't think so, just needs a bit of brewing time is all," Peter answered as he looked through the steps for making the potion.

As Peter chopped up the toad skin, he let his eyes wander across the room, eager to catch snippets of people's conversations. Peter loved knowing what was going on with people, especially his friends.

He looked over at James and Lily who appeared to be working happily. Although they weren't talking non-stop, Peter noticed how much easier they were with each other. James still caused a few surveying glances from Lily on occasion, but he was also causing her to laugh as well. And that was a rarity between the two of them. Peter sighed, he wasn't sure he liked this development though. It was hard enough sharing James with Remus and Sirius, let alone Lily as well.

He heard Sirius voice coming from just in front of them, as he said something to his partner, Olivia Semasky. Peter didn't like her. Not because she was a Slytherin, he actually admired some of the Slytherin house, but because she scared him. He always felt that she could see right through him, and Peter didn't want to be friends with anyone that could do that. Plus Sirius seemed to hate her, and that was a good enough reason in itself as well.

"You and your 'Gryffindor are superior mentality'," Olivia mumbled to Sirius, shaking her head as she threw another ingredient into the cauldron.

"It's not a mentality, it's truth. We are superior, well to the Slytherin house anyway." Sirius sniped back.

"And what makes you superior? Your cockiness? Your self righteousness? Your all holier than thou attitude? What exactly makes you so great Black?" Olivia asked, throwing an ingredient into the cauldron with each question, causing it to splash up over the sides.

Peter watched and listened intently, throwing the ingredients in himself rather carelessly.

"Lets see," Black said, drawing out the pause as if contemplating the answer. "The fact that we don't want to kill and maim all people who get in our way, is a fair enough reason I would have thought. And the fact that we can actually make up our own minds about things, rather than being told what to think, and what to believe."

"Well if that's what you think, why are you getting in my way? Do you enjoy torture or are you looking for an early death?" She replied scathingly.

Sirius studied her for a moment, regarding her threat, "You're all talk Semasky."

"Am I? Gee I thought that was for members of the Black family only. I do believe all your family are is all talk? And do you really want to find out if I am as you say?" Olivia stated, smoothly and coolly.

Peter noticed Sirius' face contort at the mention of his family, "You are right, Black's are all talk. They are ignorant and evil also. But I am no longer a Black, so you may find I am not all talk like the rest of my deluded family."

Peter watched Olivia intently. But her face gave nothing away, nothing that he could see anyway. And they went back to working silently. The anger from the two of them, causing the air to ripple with static. He loved that Sirius was able to shut her up, but jealous that he seemed completely unperturbed by her withering glances. Peter's toes curled at the sight of her.

"Oi! Pettigrew! Watch what you're doing!" Benjy called, causing him to look away from Sirius and Olivia.

He hadn't been watching what he was adding to the Potion, and it was now hissing and spitting up at him. He groaned, and went to work trying to remedy what he had done.

"Sorry Fenwick, drifted off," he mumbled.

* * *

Review? I know it may not deserve it, but I would feel loads better! 


	13. Chapter 9 part 1

**A/N: **Thanks for all the new reviews, I really do appreciate it. Here is the next chapter, is set in Remus' POV….enjoy

**Chapter 9 part 1:**

"Remus?" Paige asked as they started packing up their potions equipment.

He turned to her, "Yeah?"

"You don't look too good. Take care over the weekend, okay?" She said quietly.

Remus looked at her inquisitively, before shrugging the comment away, "Wow. Do I look that bad? It's nothing, really. Just tired with all the work".

She nodded, "If you say so. You should take some of the potions my father makes, they may help you feel better."

"Thanks Paige, I'll keep that in mind," Remus answered, throwing his bag over his shoulder. "But I doubt your father could cure me," he muttered to himself.

"I'll catch you later Remus."

"See you Paige."

Paige walked out of the room. Her black hair swishing behind her, in rhythm with her robes. Remus watched her until she was out of sight. He sighed; he hated the days before a full moon. He didn't like having conversations like the one he had just had with Paige. Especially when he didn't want the girl he fancied to know he became a monster every month. It was bad enough that he knew he looked awful for at least a week out of every month, what girl wants to go out with a peaky, skinny guy who looks like they are going to hurl all over them? _Not many you would want to date, unless you liked kissing girls that taste like vomit, _a voice in his head answered.

Remus joined his friends in the corridor.

"So do we get time to eat before detention or what?" Sirius asked James, as Remus joined them.

"Mmm, we don't have to meet our respective 'supervisors' till 7."

Sirius started chuckling, "I still can't believe Evans is your detention supervisor. Talk about being whipped."

James glared at him, "Don't go there Sirius. And you are just jealous. For all you know the detention could turn into an event that would cause you to blush."

"Not if I'm in the vicinity it won't," Remus muttered, looking disgusted at the idea.

"I don't think you have to worry Moony. Lily may be talking to James, but that doesn't mean she is about to throw herself all over him. She isn't daft remember," Sirius stated.

James punched Sirius on the arm, "Git."

"Just calling it as I see it."

"Well if you don't shut it, you may find that you have gone blind." James retorted.

"Which wouldn't be a bad idea in my opinion," a female voice spoke up.

Remus turned around to see a group of Slytherins standing in the corridor. The Avery twins, Lestrange, Torne and Snape among them.

"Did we ask for it, Semasky?" James asked, surveying the group in front of them.

"She doesn't need an invitation. She has a horribly difficult time keeping her mouth shut, and her opinions where they are wanted. But then again, I fail to believe anyone would want her opinions, which is probably why she mouths off with no invitation," Sirius stated bitingly.

Remus looked between the two of them, both staring daggers at each other, before turning his eye back towards the rest of the Slytherins, in an attempt to warn them to stay out of it. He noticed James was doing the same thing, although his glare appeared to be directed solely on Snape. Peter on the other hand, was looking at his feet.

"Unlike you Black, whose opinions are sought out by everybody."

Sirius smiled, "Well there are some things that can't be helped. Girls just don't fall for my looks you know."

Olivia laughed condescendingly, "Considering the girls that fall for you Black, I wouldn't be bragging."

The group of Slytherins chuckled at Olivia's remark. Remus glanced back at them, but he had a feeling that they weren't going to be a problem at the minute because, they, like his friends, were too intrigued by the sniping going on between Olivia and Sirius. However, Remus had a feeling that one side would break soon. And he really didn't have the energy to partake in another Gryffindor/Slytherin brawl.

"What should I be keeping an eye out for a girl like you? I do have standards you know."

"Is that the best you can come up with Black?" she asked mockingly.

Sirius took a step forward, "Oh, I am only getting started Semasky."

Olivia drew herself up to her full height, "Is that so?"

Remus sensed the disaster approaching, he knew a halt needed to be put to the war that was brewing between the two of them, before it spread out among the observers. But Remus knew he couldn't leave. As long as the Slytherins stayed, so did he.

"Oh come on Olivia, we've got better things to do," Calista Avery said, drawing Olivia's attention away from Sirius.

"As do we," James spoke up, grabbing Sirius' elbow. "I really need to have something to eat, before bearing the brunt of Evans' wrath tonight in detention," he added more quietly.

Remus kept his gaze on Sirius, until he finally pulled away from Olivia, before following him down the corridor towards the Great Hall. He had a feeling that whatever was going on between the two of them, it wasn't going to get any better. The only person Remus had seen Sirius get so worked up over was his brother. Even Snape didn't goad him as much as Olivia managed to do.

The four boys made their way over to the Gryffindor table, sitting opposite three girls, each with smug looks on their face. Remus groaned. He knew why they were looking like that and he cursed inwardly at Lily for including him in her revenge on James. He had no idea what they were going to have to do for detention. Knowing Lily they will probably be babysitting the most incredibly obstinate and irritable little rats that ran around the school. He knew she could never give them a detention that would be obviously humiliating. He felt safe that at least, he shouldn't have to walk through Hogwarts butt naked, well he hoped he didn't.

He sighed as he stabbed his plate of food in front of him. He really didn't think he could stomach anything at the moment. It wasn't the fear of detention that was causing his disinterest. Far from, that was the least of his worries.

The chatter from his group of friends continued around him, as he pushed his peas around his plate. He hated peas. When he was little he could never get them on his fork. He used to try and shovel them on but they would always fall off as the fork reached his mouth. He had tried stabbing them with his fork, but that had ended many times, with the peas flying and hitting him in the eye. But the peas on his plate weren't the problem.

He kept drifting back to the comments that Paige had made to him earlier. He didn't think she suspected anything close to the truth, but the fact that she looked at him with such pity and knowing how crap he must look at the present time did nothing to help his ego. He was a Marauder after all.

"Ready Remus?" Lily called to him.

He looked up at her, "Do I have a choice."

She grinned, "Sorry, but no."

He stood up from his seat, "I didn't think so."

"Oh for goodness sake, you are acting like I am going to quarter you or something."

"You're not?" He laughed.

She winked as she walked past, Remus and James following after her.

* * *

So good enough to review…..Wanna do me a favour anyway and review just because? I am having a really shithouse day at the moment, and any nice comments from people would make me feel a whole lot better….Otherwise I may just have to ramble here….on and on and on and on and on and on and on…..And really you don't want that now do you? Or do you? If you want me to dribble shit for a while, I am quite willing, and perfectly able… I do have a knack for it :p 


	14. Chapter 9 part 2

**A/N: well here it is…thanks again for the reviews, and welcome to the newbies for this fic :D**

**Chapter 9 part 2:**

"So are you going to tell us what exactly you have planned for us?" Remus asked as he followed Lily down one of the empty corridors.

"And I should because why exactly? I think the part of making you two squirm is better than what is actually in store for you," she smirked.

"Can you at least give us a hint?" James asked, as they rounded another corner, making their way past the empty classrooms.

"Well," Lily said slowly, "I could have just given you the typical detention of cleaning without magic, but I know how much you love being the centre of attention Potter, so that just didn't seem appropriate."

Remus laughed, while James looked at her, his eyebrows raised.

"You know Evans," James spoke, "if you wanted to see me naked so desperately you could have just asked, I would have been more than happy to give you a private showing."

Lily rolled her eyes, "Sadly, that may have to wait another time James."

Remus looked at Lily suprisingly, and could see James was thinking along the same lines, he knew the words _another time_ and _James _would be flashing through James' mind.

He looked back at Lily, and could tell she had realised how what she had said would be construed by James, and a light blush crept over her cheeks.

"Though I don't think I would ever be that desperate Potter, so don't get too excited," she added quickly.

"Who said I was getting excited? I mean, people often request to see me naked, so it's not like doing it for you would be anything special," James replied.

Lily looked at him carefully, before smiling, "Those requests only count when people can see Potter."

James laughed, "Oh they can see me alright."

"With a telescope," Lily muttered cheekily at James, before stopping in front of one of the classrooms, "we're here."

Remus snapped out of being audience to Lily and James' flirting; and Remus knew it was definitely that. Although when they argued, it could be similar, there was a definite playfulness from Lily which is typically absent when she bickers with James. He followed Lily into the room, laughing at what he saw.

He heard James groan upon entering the room, causing Lily to chuckle slightly.

Sitting in the room were a small bunch of second years. Five of them from Gryffindor and two from Slytherin. The scene looked remarkably similar, and he knew why Lily had brought them here. All seven of them had scowls on their faces, and Remus could see a few of them shooting glares at each other.

James looked at Remus and rolled his eyes, causing Remus to smile, and shrug his shoulders in response. They both turned towards Lily expectantly.

"Is this the best you could come up with Evans?" James asked.

"Well, I would have loved to outwardly humiliate you, but that wouldn't be model behaviour for a Head Girl now would it? And besides, if I didn't make you deal with them, I would have to, and really I have had to put up with you and your friends for the past six years, I really don't need to deal with these little gits as well. And I am sure you will be able to relate well to them," Lily smiled innocently.

"So what exactly are we here for?" Remus asked.

"Well James here, is going to talk to them, and educate them about interhouse cooperation, and not hexing people in the middle of corridors. You however Remus, are going to observe with me. I really don't think you need to deal with these little worms on top of what is predestined for your weekend do you Remus?" She said grinning at James.

Remus laughed, "You're right, I do believe I am not up to such a task, sorry James."

James shook his head at Remus disgustedly, before glancing at the second years, and then back to Lily, "I don't understand what the problem is, I'll have this dealt with in no time."

An hour later, Remus and Lily were trying extremely hard to keep themselves from succumbing to the hysterical laughter building inside of them. James however, was slumped opposite the group of second years, with a tired and perplexed look on his face. Remus knew he wanted to hex the little bunch of smart asses, but was doing everything in his power not to.

James had spent the last hour arguing with the second years, particularly two of the Gryffindor students, about why they shouldn't hex the Slytherins. And Remus knew it was how hard it was for him to tell the Gryffindors such a thing, James looked to be in a world of pain. And the Gryffindors knew this, because as they saw it, if James did it why couldn't they? And Remus had to hand it to them, it was a pretty good card to use.

"And if I decided to jump off my broom while flying 50 feet in the air would you?" he asked them pointedly.

"No, cause that would be stupid," the brown headed Gryffindor replied, "really, I thought you were intelligent?"

James glared at him, while the other Gryffindors retreated. Apparently, James' reputation wasn't working with this boy. He was the only one that wasn't in awe of him.

"And since when do you not do anything stupid?" the dark Slytherin replied, raising her eyebrows slightly.

"After I stopped being friends with you. I figured that was the stupidest thing I have ever done in my life," he snapped.

"What and you don't think I am relieved that I am no longer friends with a stupid, big headed jerk?" She yelled.

James sighed, "Will you two give it a rest, honestly."

"Sorry," the girl muttered, "but I can't help it if he is a stupid jerk, that wouldn't know the difference between his butt and his face."

Remus and Lily stifled a laugh at that, and he could tell James, although would never admit it, was becoming quite fond of the Slytherin.

Remus looked between the two young students, and suddenly understood the tension between them, and he realised it was just another effect that the impending "war" was having on the Wizarding World. He had no doubt the reason as to why they had stopped being friends. No doubt their difference in houses played a huge part. As did the prejudice that all Slytherins were evil. And although he couldn't deny that a fair few of them were, not all of them were evil and prejudiced like the followers of Voldermort.

"You know not all Slytherins are evil," James said pointedly to the young boy, voicing the thoughts in Remus' mind. "So don't hex her just because of the colour of her robes."

"Like you do with Snape?" Lily asked suddenly. Remus looked between the James and Lily. He could see Lily was testing him, trying to figure him out.

James regarded Lily and the question she had uttered, "I don't get into duels with Snape because he is a Slytherin. We get into duels because we despise each other, and he stands for everything I am against. And it goes both ways Lily, Snape isn't a little innocent victim you know."

Remus could tell Lily was mulling over what James had said. There was definitely something going on between the two of them. There seemed a greater need for them to understand each other.

"So what have we learned from all this tonight?" James asked wearily, tearing his gaze from Lily back to the students who were watching he and Lily with great interest.

"That you're quite cute for a Gryffindor?" the girl replied cheekily.

James laughed, "And that is only new for you? Where have you been the last year?"

The girl grinned in reply.

"That we shouldn't hex the Slytherins just because they are in Slytherin, especially when we outnumber them," a blonde haired Gryffindor answered in a droning voice.

"And we shouldn't pay them back by embarrassing them in the middle of the corridor, just because they are in Gryffindor. We should do it because they are little gits, and deserve what they get, no matter what house they are in," the girl stated, smiling deceptively at the brown headed boy.

James shrugged his shoulders, "I am happy with that."

"But?" objected the boy.

"What?" asked James, "if you stopped acting like a twit, you'd have nothing to worry about. Or maybe you will have to come up with novel ways to get revenge?"

Remus saw the Slytherin girl beam at him and couldn't help but notice that James had scored a fan. And even more amazing, one from Slytherin.

Lily stood from next to him, and walked over to James, "You guys still have to meet Filch for detention on Monday night, but you can go for now."

The second years scrambled towards the door. The boy and girl scowling at each other. "Oh and if I catch you guys hexing each other again in public, I will make you sit through an hour with Lockhart," Lily called after them, causing a chorus of groans from the boys.

"Have fun?" Lily asked James as she turned towards him.

"Are you sure they were wearing the right house robes?" James asked.

"Oh I am positive," Lily said smiling.

"Least we were never that bad," James said to Remus. Remus got up from his seat and laughed.

"No, you weren't that bad, not all the time," Lily said as she started to walk towards the door, "are you coming?"

Remus nodded and walked over to Lily, while James grumbled something behind him.

"So Remus?" Lily asked as he started walking with her, "how's Paige? Asked her out yet?"

"I should ask you the same thing about James Lily," Remus whispered in response, causing Lily to stop in her tracks, and mouth soundlessly at his retreating back.

* * *

Review? I won't hate you if you don't but I'll love you if you do :D 


	15. Chapter 10 part 1

**A/N: **Ok, sorry about the delay in the update. Thanks for all those that have reviewed, it is nice to know you are enjoying it. So in this update you may ask why I have done certain things, but my friend put a challenge to me to include two things in this update….enjoy (you can read her fic on FF now, username Nys: James Potter and his maturing years ...I strongly reccommend )

**Chapter 10 part 1:**

Sirius and James eyed the Slytherin table with anticipation gleaming in their eyes. It had been a month since they last played a prank on the Slytherins, and the four boys had become a bit testy. So much so, that James, despite the progress he was making with Lily, did not have any reservations about participating. It had in fact been his idea in the first place.

They didn't have to wait long, as the gasps and snickers coming from the direction of the Slytherin table gave the success of their prank away. Peter and Remus had obviously pulled off their part of the plan in spectacular fashion.

Sirius stood up to see over the heads of the other students, and doubled over in laughter as to what he saw. He had imagined something great when they thought about this prank, but to actually see it, was an entirely different thing altogether.

The group of Slytherins were looking at each other with looks of confusion and anger. Confusion as to why the person sitting next to them resembled something from a muggle circus, and anger when they saw the Gryffindor table, mainly the four seventh year boys, wiping tears from their eyes, from the hysterical laughter that had consumed them.

Although many of the Slytherins had been affected only two were the focus of Sirius' amusement. Snape, who had been transformed into a circus clown, wearing a multicoloured jumpsuit and bright red nose, and Olivia who was now clad out in a skimpy little trapeze artist outfit, which she was desperately trying to modify.

Snape and Olivia were both facing Sirius' direction and shooting daggers at him. But the deadly look of Snape's face in such an outfit, was only causing Sirius to laugh even harder, which in turn caused Snape's face to turn as red as his large rubber nose. It really was becoming a vicious cycle, well more humorous than vicious.

"Potter" He heard Lily's voice call out over the laughter as she made her way towards where they were sitting"What the hell have you done"

Sirius watched as James gave Lily an innocent look"What exactly tells you that I had something to do with this"

Lily was trying hard not to laugh at the situation, Sirius could see the struggle in her face"James this has your name written all over it."

James couldn't help but grin"I'm glad you are able to recognise the genius Lily."

Lily shook her head"Well this genius has earnt you another detention. You as well Sirius."

Sirius opened his mouth in pretend shock"Me? Surely I can't be held responsible for this as well"

"Don't even bother Sirius" Lily said, shaking her head. "So how long are they supposed to stay like this"

"Just a few more minutes" James replied.

"Good" Lily stated simply, grabbing a piece of toast and munching into it as she watched the Slytherins"I'll be able to burn this into my memory properly by then."

James and Sirius both looked at Lily in shock, and then at each other, before bursting into laughter again.

"Oh, just a bit of advice though Sirius" Lily said sweetly"I'd enjoy this while you can, because when Olivia is finished with you tomorrow night in detention, I doubt there will be a lot to laugh about."

Sirius abruptly ceased his laughter, as Lily's words finally registered"You're not telling me I have to serve detention with her."

Lily smiled, "Oh I am. Good luck."

Sirius groaned as he turned his gaze back towards Olivia. She looked fit to murder him. But then again, seeing her dressed like that was kind of worth it. Although she was a Slytherin, she was still a girl, and thus still fell within the category of perving material. Just not relationship material. _Since when are you interested in a relationship? _His mind spoke up. _Okay, not snogging material._

* * *

"I don't know whether to be flattered or disgusted that you went to so much effort to perve on me in a skimpy outfit" Olivia said from the other side of the trophy room. Apparenly Lily thought being with Olivia for detention was puhishment enough, so she had given him the usual form of detention. Polishing the trophies. 

Sirius paused in his polishing in shock before turning around to respond"I had no such desires. For one, the spell was to reveal your inner circus being for others to see" _Well, she didn't know any different_"and it appears you have a secret desire to flaunt around like a show girl. And two, don't flatter yourself that you were worthy of a perve."

Olivia laughed"I don't flatter myself. It's the truth. Females get used to the feeling of being assessed, whether the Male means to or not. Plus, Males are completely predictable that way."

The two of them had stopped polishing and were facing each other. Sirius wasn't sure what was going through his mind, it was a mess in there, and he didn't like that she managed to do that to him. She had the ability to make him despise her, and be intrigued by her at the same time. And Sirius knew that was a bad combination.

"Do you enjoy living in that little world of yours? The world where you think everything is about you" Sirius asked, walking towards her.

"You'd know."

"But I don't think the world revolves around me Semasky" he returned.

Her eyes narrowed slightly"that's a first."

He laughed"How would you know? You don't know me. And I am not so self centred to think that I am the most important being in this world. You on the other hand…" Sirius left the suggestion hanging in the air.

This time it was Olivia's turn to laugh"Don't presume to know anything about me Black. Cause your presumptions won't even come close."

He stepped towards her again, glaring at her coldly"I think they may. I do know what it is like growing up in a dark family, and I have known enough people like you."

She turned her icy gaze on him again, causing a chill to flow down his spine"I told you your presumptions would be wrong."

"I am never wrong."

"If you think so. But I never thought it was much fun being right all the time.

And I thought you of all people would know that assumptions are often wrong." She answered calmly, though there was a steely tone to her voice.

"Why do you care what I think" He asked regarding her. He knew she was right, although he would never show it, assumptions often proved to be false. But he had a feeling about her, that just wasn't sitting right.

"I don't. I just thought I would pre warn you, as the last person that made an assumption about me, didn't fair so well."

Sirius laughed despite himself"and who was that"

She smiled sweetly"Your brother."

Sirius tensed at the sound of that word, and although a part of him wanted to know more, he refused to admit it"I think you have me confused, I don't have a brother."

He watched as her eyes flickered slightly, before she finally turned and went back to her polishing.

"Not anymore" he told himself quietly. Well that was what Regulas had told him when he had finally left home. And although Sirius tried to ignore it, that statement had hurt like hell.

Sirius continued his polishing, until he felt someone behind him, and he turned around slowly.

Olivia was standing in front of him, and before he was aware of what was happening, she had pulled him down to her in a rough and fierce kiss. Before he had a chance to register whether he was enjoying it or not she pulled away.

"What the fuck was that about" He snapped at her, anger apparently being the emotion that came to the surface first.

"I don't do practical jokes" she smiled devilishly"I always preferred mind games in terms of revenge."

Sirius looked at her stunned as she walked out of the trophy room. He had no idea what had happened, but he was positive that she had just caused him many sleepless nights.

* * *

So what was the challenge? To include Snape in a clown suit with a big red nose, and Sirius to kiss a Slytherin…alas the outcome. 

Let me know your thoughts, good or bad, em.


	16. Chapter 10 part 2

**A/N: ** Thanks for the reviews guys, as always it is greatly appreciated :D. Heather: I agree with you about the boys attitude to Lily, hence why I wanted to write it this way. As for Lily and Snape, you'll just have to wait and see :evil:…though I am going to say that there will be no other POV's besides the 4 marauders, unless desperately need to change. And Jersey, who said Olivia and Sirius were together :evil laugh:

Ok, this chapter just kind of wraps up the last bit. Am working on something that will turn the fic around a bit (I hope). Anyway, another challenge from Nys, and the result is below

Enjoy

**Chapter 10 part 2:**

"How are you two doing?" Sirius heard someone call, disrupting him from his stupor.

He looked up to see Lily poking her head in the door. She walked over with an amused look on her face at seeing Sirius by himself on the floor.

He watched her as she sat down beside him, crossing her legs underneath her"So I take it Olivia extracted her revenge on you then"

Sirius looked slightly confused. _How could Lily know what Olivia had just done to him? More importantly what had she just done to him?_

Lily noticed Sirius' look of confusion"I figured she must have to leave you in here by yourself, on the floor. She has a habit of leaving people stumped when she wants to."

Sirius glanced at Lily for a moment"How do you know what Semasky is like"

A look flitted over Lily's face, one that Sirius definitely caught, before she just shrugged and responded nonchalantly"I know her a bit from her being a prefect."

"Right" Sirius said slowly. "Well then yes, you could say she got her revenge."

Lily started chuckling"What did she do"

"Just played a few mind games. Something that Slytherins are quite good at." _And something girls are quite good at as well, he added to himself._

"That they are" Lily agreed.

Sirius attempted to push what had happened with Olivia out of his mind. He knew the only reason she acted the way she had, was because it would mess with him. There was nothing else involved in that action. And he was glad of that.

"So" Sirius started"how are you doing anyway Lily"

She sat there for a bit before answering"Yeah I am ok. I mean it is still shitty and still hurts like hell, but I have sort of had to accept the fact that it isn't going to change, as much as I want it to."

Sirius nodded. He didn't say anything, there really wasn't much to say. Well nothing that didn't sound cliched or trite. And he didn't think Lily needed him to say anything anyway. So they both just sat there, mulling over their thoughts. Sirius didn't know about Lily, but the thoughts in his mind were a little bit crazy and erratic. So many questions were forming in his mind, and they all had one common element. Olivia. _Why did she kiss him?_ Well he knew that, she had told him as much, mind games. _But why kiss him? How did she know it would effect him? Why is it making his head reel? Who the hell was this girl?_

Sirius blinked. That was the question that seemed to him to be the one he wanted answered. There was something about that girl, something that didn't fit. And he had a feeling that if he figured that out he would be free of her, and would be able to go back to ignoring her like he had the past six years. He didn't like her. Quite the opposite he despised her. But this didn't comfort Sirius that much either. Right now, he wanted to be indifferent towards her.

Sirius felt something against his cheek, and it took him a second to realise what it was, the realisation causing him to jump twenty feet in the air.

"Lily? What the hell? What is it with girls tonight" Sirius yelled.

To Sirius' surprise Lily started laughing, uncontrollably. It took her a while to settle down, much to Sirius' disgust.

"Oh Sirius get a grip. I just wanted to say thankyou" she said casually"what did you think I was doing? Trying to seduce you"

Sirius knew the look on his face gave away the answer he had to that question, which again much to Sirius' disgust, caused Lily to dissolve into another bout of laughter.

"You did?' she gasped between chuckles"Urgh"

Sirius frowned at her"What is so disgusting about trying to seduce me"

Lily laughed even harder. "Sirius that would be like trying to seduce my brother" she provided after calming down slightly and catching her breath. "And, well, that's just wrong" she said with a slight shudder.

Sirius laughed"You're right, it is. I may be a pureblood, but incest never really was my style."

Lily laughed again.

"So what were you thanking me for? What did I do" Sirius asked, clearly confused.

"You gave me some good advice a little while ago, which ended up being the right advice, so I wanted to thankyou."

Sirius raised an eyebrow"Your welcome. You know I would have been happy with a thankyou. Could you imagine if James had of seen that. He would have killed me"

Lily glared at him"Well maybe he should have, it may teach him to remember that I am not his property."

Sirius groaned"I didn't mean it like that Lily, property isn't the right word, I was thinking more girlfriend."

Sirius braced himself for the reaction from Lily, and right on cue, he received a whack on the arm"I am not his girlfriend. What is it with you boys? Have you never heard of friendship."

Sirius nodded"Of course, but you can't tell me that is all it is between you and James"

"I can and I will. I don't want a relationship Sirius, and even if I did, it doesn't mean that James would be the first on the list."

"Well what is he then" Sirius asked.

"Huh" Lily replied, clearly at a loss.

"What number is James on the list. We have already established I am not on there, and surely you need another charming Gryffindor to take my place. And although not in my league, James isn't too bad a pick."

Lily groaned and stood up from her seated position"Detention's over Sirius."

Sirius laughed as he followed Lily out of the trophy room. However it didn't take long for the smile to fade off his face, and the thoughts race back into his mind again. _Dmn that Slytherin!_

o-o-o-o-o

Sirius munched into his piece of toast. The murmur of the students wafted around him in the Great Hall. But something seemed different. The atmosphere felt, well weird.

Sirius glanced up at the Staff Table, hoping to find the answers to the feeling that was washing over him. But what he saw, although may have provided answers, were not the type of ones he was after.

He choked on his toast, and shook his head, hoping that he had imagined the sight in front of him. But it was still there. Well, they were still there. McGonagall, was sitting eating her breakfast, along with Dumbledore and every other staff member at Hogwarts, in their underwear.

"Ahh, Prongs" he asked, turning from the table, his stomach feeling slightly queasy"what the hell have you done"

"Huh" James answered, turning around to face Sirius.

Sirius' mouth dropped. "What the hell are you doing in your underwear? In the Great Hall? Eating breakfast"

James looked at him confused"What are you on about Padfoot"

By this time Sirius had glanced through the whole of the room, and to his disgust, surprise, and confusion, every student was eating breakfast in their underwear. With absolutely no care in the world. All except one. Only one student remained in their robes, and only one was aware of what was happening in the room.

Sirius jumped when he felt her sudden presence beside him, and shivers ran up his spine as her breath hit his cheek as she whispered in his ear"You can see everyone can't you Black? Everyone but the one you want."

Sirius jumped and swore loudly, hitting his head on the headboard of his bed. At the realisation of what he had woken up from he groaned.

_Dmn that Slytherin!_

_o-o-o-o-o_

Ok, please review and let me know if you enjoyed it, hated it, or are indifferent about it! (Oh and the challenge? McGonagall in her underwear, and Lily kissing Sirius).


	17. Chapter 11 part 1

I wouldn't be suprised by now if you guys have forgotten all about this fic. It has been so

long since I updated, I apologise...BUT you need not wait any longer ...walla

**Chapter 11 part 1:**

"You alright Padfoot?" James asked a very anxious looking Sirius.

For some reason, his closest friend had been in the oddest mood all morning, and now that they were in the Great Hall, Sirius had started to look anxious. He saw Sirius glance at the head table, and then sweep around the hall, before feeling his robes and sighing with relief.

James looked at Sirius, amusedly; "You have another one of your dreams where you turn up to breakfast naked?"

Sirius sighed. "Something like that," he muttered.

James chuckled, and grabbed an apple from the pile in front of him; he kept his gaze on Sirius, watching him closely, while he took a bite from his apple.

"Something eating you Padfoot?" he asked between munches.

Sirius looked at James for a minute, before shaking his head, and eating his bacon.

James and Sirius sat almost silently for a long while, the only sound breaking the atmosphere was the crunching of James' apple, and the sound of Sirius' fork pushing food along his plate. James knew well enough, that when something was bothering Sirius, Sirius would tell him when he was ready.

"Hey Prongs?" Sirius asked, still gazing at his plate.

"Yeah?"

Sirius put his fork down, and returned James' gaze. "What do you know about Semasky? I mean she is a prefect and all, what do you know of her?"

James furrowed his brow slightly. He knew a little of Semasky, from seeing her at the Prefect meetings, but he didn't pay much attention to her. Most likely cause he was staring at Lily, or starring daggers at one of the Slytherins. He was curious though, as to why Sirius was so interested in her. He knew that there was something going on with them, he just wasn't sure what, and wasn't sure whatever it was, was a good or bad thing.

"Not much. She's a Slytherin, she's a prefect, she's smart, she's a smart , she's friends with Snivellus, and she doesn't like Black's," James listed.

"What do you mean she doesn't like Black's?" Sirius asked.

"Well we know she isn't a fan of yours, for a start, and after the hex she cast at your brother the last prefect meeting, I don't think she is a big fan of his either."

"What did she do to Regulas? What did Regulas do to her?" he asked, confusion etched on his face.

"She damaged his "equipment" for a while, telling him that maybe he ought to learn how to think with his "brain". I think Regulas was making some suggestive comments to her, I think that boy has a bit of a crush on her actually. And Regulas being Regulas, believes any girl should just fall at his feet."

"Well, I think we know by now, she isn't just any girl."

"True." James answered, "Padfoot, why are you asking about her. You haven't followed in your brothers footsteps have you?"

Sirius glared at James, "No Prongs, I am not suicidal, and I prefer girls that are less scary and evil than her."

"True, I mean she is best friends with Snivellus, so she can't be all good." James agreed.

"That's what I thought," Sirius muttered.

"Good, cause she may be hot, but she is also a Slytherin, and a cunning one at that." James said, throwing the core of his apple on the plate. "I have to go to the Library, and meet Lily for something. You staying here or?" James asked.

"I'll head up with you, I need to get a few books out for that Potion's assignment."

James looked down at Sirius from where he was standing, "You sure you are feeling ok? I mean, since when have you done work, voluntarily, on a weekend?"

Sirius laughed as he got up from his seat, "I said I was getting books out, I never said I was planning on using them."

James laughed, "Now that's more like it."

The two boys headed through the near deserted corridors. As it was still early in the school year, most 'normal' Hogwarts students were out enjoying what was left of the sunshine. James however, wasn't able to do that until he had finished his Head Boy duties. Though he was easily consoled by the fact that he had a very attractive redhead to keep him company, and that she was now participating in his flirting.

As they headed down another deserted corridor, James heard voices coming from a nearby classroom. It wasn't till he got closer that he recognised the voice, and more importantly the anger in that voice.

"Why?" he heard Lily ask, her voice loud, and laced with frustration and anger.

"Why not?" a familiar voice spat back.

James neck hair bristled at the sound of the second voice, and was just about to storm into the classroom, until he felt a hand on his shoulder keeping him in place. James looked up to see Sirius shaking his head at him and telling him to be quiet. He had completely forgotten that Sirius was with him, and wasn't sure whether he was happy about that or not.

"I don't even believe you think I need to answer that!" Lily yelled vehemently, "just be warned Snape."

"Is that a threat Evans?" Snape replied back icily.

"I don't threaten people Snape," Lily growled.

_Actually that's a lie, you have threatened me loads of times _, James thought despite himself.

"She's lying, she threatens me all the time," Sirius said quietly, voicing James' own thoughts out loud.

"I am merely stating the consequences," Lily finished warningly.

"Well I am not sure lately, whether I care much," Snape retorted angrily.

"Fine!" Lily yelled.

"Fine!' Snape replied, with as much venom in his voice as he could muster.

At that James walked in, not sure whether he could let this go any further. He knew Lily's and Snape's anger enough to know they were on dangerous ground. And although James really didn't care if Lily hexed the shit out of Snivellus, he wasn't too fussed on Lily being on the return of the numerous dark curses Snape was familiar with.

"You disgust me Snape," Lily stated coldly, as James and Sirius entered the room.

"Finally you have come around to my way of thinking," James addressed Lily, holding his wand tightly in his hand.

Lily and Snape jumped at the sound of James' voice, and turned to face them, both of their faces red with anger. He saw movement from behind them, the first sign that there was someone in the room other than Snape and Lily. James saw Semasky standing in front of a table; her face lined with disappointment, and worry. James was just hoping it wasn't disappointment that James had interrupted Snape's chance of attacking Lily.

"What the fuck do you want Potter?" Snape asked, at the same time Lily exclaimed, "What the hell are you doing here James?"

"Was just seeing what all the commotion was about, and as it sounded like Lily was tearing you to shreds, we thought we'd come in and watch the show," James answered, spitefully.

Snape stared pointedly at Lily, communicating something James could not understand, before storming out of the room. Semasky went to follow, but paused to look at Lily, and then for some reason Sirius, before following after Snape.

"Care to explain what the hell that was all about?" James asked Lily, who he could see was still seething from anger.

She turned and glared at him, "You can be an insensitive asshole sometimes James."

"What the hell did I do?" James asked perplexed, his familiar temper starting to rise.

"Urgh!" Lily yelled out of frustration before stalking out of the room in a huff. Leaving James wondering whether to go after her, and Sirius confused as to the workings of a women's mind.

* * *

So was it worth the wait? Probably not, but if you could leave a review and tell me what you think of the update, regardless that would be super ;)

* * *


	18. Chapter 11 part 2

So this update came quick huh? Thanks again for the reviews, it means a lot that you guys are taking time out to let me know what you think :D…Enjoy the next chapter…(though I have a feeling I may have to retreat into hiding ;))

Chapter 11 part 2:

James stood stunned, rubbing his hand through his hair, as he watched Lily's retreating form.

"I should go after her shouldn't I?" James asked, more to himself than anyone.

"Depends if you want to make it to the end of the day or not," Sirius responded, a look on his face, that James couldn't quite place at the moment.

"You have a point, but I need to know what the hell that was all about," James answered, making his way from the room.

"You're not the only one," he heard Sirius mutter as he walked through the doorway.

James, although wondering what Sirius was insinuating, was too focused on finding Lily and preparing for the verbal onslaught when he did, to satisfy that particular curiosity. He made his way to the Heads Room, a hunch telling him that was the most likely place he would find Lily.

As he made his way through the castle, he tried to get his head around the scene that had just played out before him. What were Snape and Lily fighting about? More pressing, why exactly where they fighting like that? What exactly was Snape going to do or has done that would affect Lily so much? Maybe he asked her out?

_Is that all you think about? _A voice spoke up in his head, one which reminded him forcefully of Remus.

"Well, it could be one explanation," he muttered to himself.

As he rounded the corner into the corridor heading to the Head's Room, he saw Lily standing with someone in the distance, it wasn't until he got closer that he realised who it was. He saw Lily nod her head sadly to the person talking to her, before the figure made their way towards James.

"Just don't push her Potter," Semasky said quietly as she made her way past him, back towards the direction of the Slytherin dungeons. Apart from that small statement, Olivia did not even appear to register James' presence.

Even more confused then he was a moment ago, James made his way into the Head's Room with a greater sense of trepidation than he expected.

When he entered through the doorway, he found Lily pacing up and down the rug that was placed in front of the fire, tiny flames causing Lily's hair to glint subtly. James stood and watched her for a moment, and noticed that the anger he had seen in her only moments before appeared to be ebbing away from her, replacing itself with a great sense of sadness and worry. And that made James even more intrigued by recent events, than he was before.

"If you're coming here to pick a fight James, you can just off now, I am not really in the mood, and I can't guarantee that you would make it out of this room in one piece," Lily spoke, as she continued to pace in front of the fire.

James was slightly taken aback at Lily's acknowledgement of his presence. He couldn't deny a part of him wanted to satisfy his temper slightly, but he was more interested in finding out what had placed Lily in such a mood. The last time he had seen her so emotional was when she told him about her parent's; He just hoped that these two events were not linked in anyway.

"Are you going to tell me what that was all about downstairs?" James asked, ignoring her initial comment. He walked towards where Lily was pacing and took a seat on one of the lounges.

Lily stopped her pacing and turned to look at James, she regarded him for a moment, before returning to her repetitive movements.

"Why James? Why do I need to explain that? It's not really any of your business," she said tiredly.

James watched her thoughtfully, "If something gets you this upset, than of course it is my business."

Lily turned to face him, and shook her head, "You don't own me James, therefore it isn't your business."

James clenched his jaw slightly, trying to calm his temper down, "I never claimed to own you Lily, but I thought we were friends, and as far as I know, friends worry about each other. I am worried about you."

James could hear Lily breathe deeply, and watched her move towards him, taking a seat next to him on the lounge. She sat there for a while, breathing slowly, and playing with her mum's ring, as James noticed, she often did when she was mulling something over.

"Sorry," she said, "I shouldn't have presumed."

"That's fine," James answered.

"But I am not apologising for what you said to Snape downstairs, you were a git," Lily said a bit more forcefully.

James was confused by that, and couldn't hold himself back from saying so. "I am a git. I walk in to stop you and Snape from tearing each other apart, and I am a git?"

Lily sighed, " You just didn't go about it the right way. The last thing I needed was for you to come in and insult Snape like you usually do."

James' face grew hot, "If I am not mistaken, you were the one that was throwing insults at Snape, I was just agreeing with you."

Lily turned her face towards James, "You're right, I was the one insulting Snape, but it's a completely different circumstance."

James watched Lily, as she struggled with her emotions. She looked tired, and upset, and the anger was still flickering in the back of her eyes, ready to jump to the surface if needed.

"Well maybe you could enlighten me on the different circumstances then?" James asked, trying to keep his annoyance from coming to far to the surface.

Lily shook her head, "I don't know if I can James, I don't think you would understand."

"Try me," James said firmly, "no matter what it is, I can promise you it won't change my opinion of you, and considering I have a fairly low opinion of Snape, I doubt anything you say will change that anyway."

Lily looked at him, and opened her mouth a few times, as if steeling herself to say what was eating at her. He could see the war that was going on in her eyes, and it did nothing to stem the curiosity he was feeling about this entire situation.

"You have to promise me, this stays between us James," Lily said slowly, "that no matter what I tell you, it stays between us?"

James let out a shuddering breath, "I don't know if I can make that promise Lily."

"Well then I don't know whether I can tell you then, and whether you are my friend like you claim."

James eyes narrowed slightly, before he composed himself. "Fine, I promise, but this better be good," he said finally leaning back into the lounge, watching Lily carefully.

* * *

Ok, so did that answer all your questions :evillaugh: 


	19. Chapter 11 part 3

**A/N: **Thanks guys for all you reviews on the last chapter, and I hope this satisfies your questions :D

**Chapter 12 part 3:**

"I don't know whether good is the right word," Lily started, "it's hardly interesting,

confusing maybe, regretful? I don't know."

James sat and listened, waiting for Lily to continue.

"Don't you think it's interesting how the first people you meet on the Hogwarts Express, in your first year, become your friends? It's like the train knows where you should sit, and who you should meet, for that to happen," Lily rambled, looking at the fire, her eyes distant. "Well, that's how it was for me. I met two strange, but intriguing first years on that trip. And to look at us now, you'd hardly even know how much we used to like each other really would you?"

"Your not telling me you became friends with Snape and Semasky on the train are you?" James asked slowly.

"I am. Because we did. It wasn't a friendship where it was all laughter and easygoing, random chats. It was odd, and unexpected, but mostly it was fitting. The three of us were loners, and felt a little out of place, and I guess just having each other was a comfort on that first day."

James nodded, but he wasn't sure whether he fully understood where Lily was going with this. I mean Snape and Semasky being her friends? That just seemed, too surreal.

"Once we were sorted however, things changed. You would think that after knowing each other for only a few hours it wouldn't matter much that we were sorted into different houses. I mean, we would make new friends, there would be no real loss. But for some reason there was," Lily continued. By this stage she was looking at James, seeing if he could understand at all. And although James was trying, he couldn't. To him losing Snape as a friend would have been a welcomed pleasure.

"The three of us agreed. We all knew what was necessary to keep up appearances for our house. Severus, especially, could not be seen to be associating with a Gryffindor, a muggleborn one to boot. And although, that didn't bother Olivia in the slightest, she agreed that it was better to keep things discreet," Lily laughed slightly, "Merlin, I sound like we are in a Shakespearean tragedy or something."

James looked at her bewilderedly, "Huh?"

Lily laughed, "It's a muggle thing, sorry."

"Right," James replied slowly.

Lily continued, "So that's what we did for the next few years, we stayed friends, we weren't the closest of friends, there is no doubt about that. The girls I met in Gryffindor, are possibly closer to me than Olivia and Severus, but those two were, are, still important."

James shook his head, "But that doesn't make sense Lily. For starters, I have heard the way Snape speaks about you, no friend would say things like that, and second although you have abused me countless times for my treatment of Snape, I have seen the amusement you are trying to hide despite your pretence of being angry."

"True. But Snape kept up appearances, I am not so sure that is the case anymore," she frowned. "And, well, some things were amusing, and I would have reacted the same way if you had have done those pranks to any of my other friends," Lily shrugged, "but not the ones where you crossed the line, and I made you aware of that."

James sighed, he knew all about those moments, and didn't really need a reminder of them. He still thought Lily had overreacted at times, but he didn't think they would ever agree on that.

"Ok. So the three of you are friends?" James asked for confirmation, and receiving a nod off Lily in answer, "Right….Olivia I can understand, sort of, but Snape? Come on Lily, he is so much further into the Dark Arts than any other student in this school, and he is a rude, ugly, evil, little git! How can you be friends with him?" James asked exasperatedly.

Lily frowned at him, and sat thinking for a while, "His fascination of the Dark Arts was more, I don't know, a learning interest?"

"That's crap Lily," James interrupted, not believing that for a second.

"It's not really, he was fascinated by it all yes, but it didn't mean he agreed with it all, and supported the use of it."

James narrowed his eyes, absolutely baffled by Lily's naivete, "But he has used it, you know he has."

"Well, that brings us to the fight," Lily said. "The three of us haven't been as close lately. Actually that's a lie, we haven't been since the beginning of sixth year really. Olivia and I still are, but it's different with her, but Severus became more withdrawn, and submersed in his learning of the Dark Arts."

She turned to face him, crossing her legs underneath her, "So the fight?" she asked. "I was telling Severus to be careful, to make sure he kept his eyes opened, and to be wary of the contacts he was making. I may be muggleborn and out of the loop with many of the Wizarding Families, but I know enough, and have been warned enough to know that the people Snape's befriending, are anything but good news. I had heard things about him that didn't bode well, and that's why I confronted him. I also told him that he was far more immersed in the Dark Arts than he should be and that if he wasn't careful he'd get stuck and wouldn't be able to turn back. He responded by telling me that was hypocritical, that the people I was getting closer to were, well, lets just say he didn't have anything nice to say."

James glowered, "He was referring to us wasn't he?"

Lily nodded, "He is blinded by so much hatred, I don't know. I know that the way you treat him doesn't help his opinions of you all, but I also know it isn't one sided, and that he can be just as much of a git to you, as you can be to him."

Lily twirled her ring around her finger. James wasn't sure he agreed with Lily's take on him and Snape's relationship, but he wanted her to finish the story, so he let it slide.

"So anyway the argument got heated, I told Severus that if he was going to make the choice to get closer to the evil little gits that are showing interest in him, than he is going against everything I believe in, and that I couldn't be friends with someone that cold, and ignorant. And he pretty much said the same," Lily said sadly, "though I think you pretty much caught that part of the conversation, well most of it."

James nodded, even though it still didn't make sense. Lily and Snape friends? It was just wrong. In his mind they were polar opposites, everything James admired in Lily, was completely opposite to Snapes nature, hence why he hated him so much; Snape stood for everything James despised, while Lily reflected everything that James admired in the world, in people. Lily may have thought that they were meant to be friends when they were young, but for James, he and Snape were meant to loathe each other.

"What about Olivia?" James asked, wanting answers to the questions running inside his head.

"What about her? Olivia is a friend. I know how she appears, and I know what you guys think of her, but you don't know her like I do. It's just different with her," Lily explained tiredly.

James couldn't hold it in any longer, "Oh come off it Lily! This is a load of shit! Are you so naive to not know what all this means? Are you so naive to think that Semasky won't follow Snape. She showed her loyalty downstairs, she went straight after Snape, she didn't even back you up! Merlin Lily, we aren't talking about a tiff between friends here!" James exploded. He had to get this through to Lily, he didn't think she would act so blindly.

Lily turned on James, the anger that was bubbling behind her eyes had burst to the surface, so that her green eyes flashed with fire.

"Don't treat me like a nieve little girl James! Of course I know what all this means! There are more important things in this world than Quidditch and pranks, so maybe you are the naive one, maybe you should worry about something more important, and stop telling me I am naive and that I don't understand the way this world works!" Lily yelled at him, her face red with anger.

James' temper burst at that, "That's what you think of me? That I don't think anything is important besides pranks and Quidditch? I guess that's why I gave up Quidditch Captain, and why I wanted to be Head Boy then huh? I can't believe you think that, I don't even know why I bothered wanting to be your friend so much, if that's how I knew you were going to see me. You're a fucking hypocrite Lily!"

By now, both of them were facing each other on the lounge, breathing rapidly, and red with anger.

"You kept wanting to be my friend so you could get into my knickers," Lily retorted coldly.

James blood started boiling, he couldn't stand to be near her at the moment, and that was possibly the first time he had felt like that. He stood up to go, and walked towards the portrait hole joining the Heads Room to the Gryffindor common room.

o-o-o-o-o

So is that what you were expecting?...


	20. Chapter 11 part 4

So here is the last part of this chapter...Am thinking I may have a Remus POV next, or Sirius, or Peter...Yeah as you can see I have yet to decide

This got reworked quite a bit after I realised (and was confirmed) that the ending was way too rushed and just didn't fit...Hope you like this better 

**Part 4**

"I'm sorry," Lily spoke just as James reached the portrait hole, causing him to stop abruptly, still breathing hard. He continued to face the portrait hole, deciding whether to accept her apology or not, he was still seething, but he knew, as always, there was no way he could walk away from her now.

James turned around to face her, "Is that really how you see me? What you think of me?"

Lily shook her head, and looked, as James noticed with satisfaction, extremely guilty and sorry. Her eyes were watering slightly and quietly pleading him to come back over; and he did, the gaze of her green eyes compelling him to give in to her every want and need. And he realised how much simpler life would be without Lily, a whole lot emptier, but definitely simpler.

When he reached the lounge he sat quietly beside her, waiting for her to make a move. He could hear her steadying her breath, gaining her control.

"I didn't mean what I said to you James, I just wanted to hurt you, wanted to be cruel," Lily spoke, her voice low and sad. "It's just, I know what this all means. Why do you think it hurts so much, angers me so much? I know this is more than just an argument between friends, that tomorrow everything isn't going to be back to the way it was. I know this means Severus and I have been split onto two different sides of a war; that maybe one day we will have to fight each other, to," at this Lily's voice faltered, and James realised maybe Lily had more idea of what all this meant than he gave her credit for. When she spoke again, her voice was slightly stronger, and she turned her gaze straight on him, "Because I am going to fight for what I believe in James."

All James could do was nod, what else was there to do, to say?

"I have just lost someone who I thought was a friend to something so unbelievably evil and wrong. Why do you think I am so angry? I thought I knew him, I thought he was different to what you saw for all these years! But maybe you are right, he is as you say, and I was just too blind to see it!"

"Lily," James ventured. Under any other circumstances James would have told Lily something to console her, to tell her that she couldn't have been wrong for all those years, but it was Snape, and James knew that she had definitely been blinded by him, and he also knew that Lily didn't need to hear that.

"But you're wrong about Olivia. You, it's just different with her ok? I don't expect you to believe that, and I am sure she will do all in her  
power to look as if she is proving me wrong after me saying it, but she knows what she is doing James. And I trust her, so you need to trust me on that as well."

James nodded, silently. He wasn't convinced that Olivia was innocent in all this and that she wouldn't follow Snape. She was a Slytherin after all, and they look after their own.

"So what are you going to do about Snape?" James asked. Personally he  
hoped Snape made an unfortunate encounter with something hidden in the Forbidden Forrest, and wouldn't come out alive, but he had a feeling Lily may see things differently.

"Nothing," Lily answered coldly, "there is nothing to be done. He has made his decision, and no one can stop him but himself."

"Dumbledore," James started.

Lily looked up at James, "Dumbledore, can't do anything either, and he  
wouldn't anyway. Severus has to follow his own path, if this is what he  
wants than there is nothing left between the two of us; there is nothing more that can be said or done."

James couldn't help but sense Dumbledore's wisdom and opinion in what Lily had said, and realised that she may have already gone to see Dumbledore about what she could do. But he also wondered if he were in this situation whether he would give up on his friends so easily. But he couldn't imagine being in that situation. He could never see any of his three friends doing what Snape was in the process of doing, the three of them all fought for the right things, all saw things the way they should be seen, not through some cloud of hate and power and lust.

Lily and James sat quietly, James watching the fire, and listening to the sound of Lily breathing.

"You know part of the reason that we stayed friends for so long was probably due to you James," Lily ventured, causing James to watch her as she gazed at the embers in the fire. "I am sure Snape hoped that you would find out because he knew he had something that you didn't have, something you wanted but didn't have, and he knew what that could do to you. And I think a part of me knew how much it would anger you if you ever found out how close Snape and I were."

James looked at Lily sharply, "What so you were friends with him just to spite me is that it? Wow Lily, maybe you aren't the only one that has been blinded by someone for all these years."

She turned her gaze on him, and looked at him levelly, "My friendship with Snape was not born nor maintained out of spite James. And the part of me that ever felt that way, stirred only when you did something that angered or hurt me."

"When have I ever hurt you?" He asked accusingly.

"When you didn't think James," she answered, and then sighed, rubbing her eyes tiredly. "But this was all before, it's not like that now."

"Before what?" James asked. He didn't understand all this. He knew he could be a jerk at times, but he never did anything with the intention of hurting Lily, and he was felling extremely unsettled that she thought that.

"Before you changed," Lily started, and rushed on so that James couldn't interrupt her. "Before I changed, before we grew up, before we became friends, just before," Lily finished waving her hand between them in an exacerbated manner.

James slumped back into the chair, immersed with his own thoughts. He was still coming to terms with the concept that he had changed. He didn't see it like that, he saw himself exactly the same way as he always has been, just a bit older and more mature, maybe, but still the same. _Ah, I think that's what she means when she tells you you have changed_, his annoying inner voice spoke up. _Right_, he thought,_right_.

"I'm sorry," she whispered after a while, her eyes pleading with him again. And he realised as much as he would like to right now, he couldn't stay mad at her, because that would be a tad unjust; he figured both of them had done things they weren't proud of, and maybe now that they realised this they could move forward a bit more._ That's it, a step closer to getting into her knickers_, his inner devil taunted._ That's not what I meant_, James thought back,_ although the thought of Lily's knickers is a lovely prospect_.

"So am I," James replied, reaching out his hand unconsciously and running his thumb over her cheek slowly, he couldn't help but admire, even now, how beautiful she was. Her hair was slightly frazzled, as if her anger had caused the air to explode with static and play hectic with her hair. The dying flames of the fire illuminated her slightly flushed face, spots of red still glowing on her cheeks from the anger that had exploded inside her only moments before, and her green eyes glistened behind a mixture of sadness and bitterness. And it was all he could do to restrain himself from pouncing on her, and even more to come back to reality and realise he was actually touching her.

He took his hand off her face quickly, a blush rising in his face, but before he could turn away Lily leaned up and gave him a slight kiss on the cheek, causing James' face to burn.

"Thankyou," she said softly, her face blushing slightly.

James could only nod in return. _Oh for Merlin's sake Potter_, his brain tutted.

Before he could fully process that Lily had kissed him, even if only on the cheek, he heard someone calling out his name, and realised the pocket that held his mirror had grown hot.

Lily looked at him curiously as he pulled out the mirror, James wondering what it was that Sirius wanted now. But as he looked into the mirror, it wasn't Sirius' face looking at him, it was Peter's.

"Peter, what?" he started asking.

"Ah, sorry to interrupt, um, whatever it is you two are doing," Peter spoke up quickly.

"You're not interrupting anything Peter," Lily answered.

"Right, if you say so," Peter smirked, "but I think you two need to come down here." He finished seriously.

"Down to where?" James asked confusedly, "what's going on?"

"To the dungeons," Peter answered, "it seems our friends have gotten into a bit of a mess."

James looked at Peter and then at Lily, "Come on then," James said to Lily, who looked just as perplexed as he felt. "We are on our way," he spoke to Peter, before shoving his mirror back in his pocket.

p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p

So what do you think?


	21. Chapter 12

**A/N: **I wasn't happy initially with this chapter, I am still not, despite reassurances it is ok…I figured it was time for a Remus POV, I seemed to have neglected him lately :D Anyway review and let me know your thoughts :)

**Chapter 13:**

Remus leant back against the wall, nursing his arm and surveying the scene in front of him dazedly; this was definitely not how he envisioned his night turning out.

Across from Remus, Snape lay sprawled on the ground, unconscious and immobile, apart from a wild dance his left leg became a part of, every few minutes. He had no idea what hex Paige had hit Snape with, but he was grateful for it nonetheless. He looked down at Paige who was sitting down on the ground beside him, from what he could see she seemed to be the least affected by the events that had unfolded than anyone else, she just sat, spinning her wand between her two fingers as she watched the two people at the center of this mess who were staring mutinously at each other.

And it was the predicament of the two people in front of him that confused him the most. He wasn't sure what exactly had caused it, but he had a definite hunch there was more to this than met the eye.

Remus groaned. This was meant to be a quiet Saturday night; nothing eventful was supposed to happen, except maybe gaining enough courage to perhaps ask Paige to Hogsmeade. But that, he thought, was definitely not going to come to pass now. Though he had to admit, seeing Paige knock Snape unconscious was kind of worth it.

"What the…"

Remus head turned to see James and Lily coming towards them, stopping when they reached Peter, who Remus thought begrudgingly, was lucky to not have been involved in whatever it was that Remus and Paige stumbled in to.

"Peter," James started, "mess would not be the word I would use to describe this," he finished, waving his hand out in front of him. "No, I think bind may be a better word."

"I really don't think this is a time for semantics, James," Sirius growled.

Remus heard Lily start chuckling slightly, something Remus had not expected.

"Sorry," she said in between chuckles, "just didn't ever think I would hear 'semantics' uttered from Sirius' mouth. It's been a long day," she added, addressing the look Sirius shot at her.

"What happened?" James turned to Remus, as usual hoping he would have the answers, and would provide the voice of reason.

"I don't know the whole story," he started, "I heard Sirius' voice arguing, while I was making my way to the Potion's Lab to meet Paige, and…"

"The Potion's Lab, huh?" Peter interrupted suggestively, causing a swipe over the head from James, while Remus shot him a sharp glare.

"And I came down to have a look and found Sirius and Snape in the middle of a duel, I suppose."

"If we are going to be stringent about word choice tonight, call it what it really was Lupin, a dogfight," Olivia snapped, turning her face towards him quickly.

"Well it was Snivellus who started it!" Sirius growled.

"You didn't have to provoke him Black, he was just seeing if I was okay!"

"He was doing what he always does, sticking his abnormally large slimy nose into other people's business! And if he learnt not to, we may not be stuck here right now!"

"That's rich, Black," Olivia sniped, "from now on we'll just call you pot."

Sirius just glared at Olivia, while Lily dissolved into another fit of giggles, causing everyone to shift their attention to her, "I'm sorry, truly, have no idea what's gotten into me." She looked slightly embarrassed, and bit her bottom lip tightly so as to keep herself from laughing again.

"Anyway, the 'dogfight'," Lupin stressed looking pointedly at Olivia, "ended up turning into a bit of an all in brawl, with Snape wanting to take out some well built up anger out on me apparently," he continued elusively.

Remus had tried to break up the fight between Snape and Sirius, but somehow he had managed to get dragged in, and became the focus of Snape's anger, rather than Sirius; which was a usual occurrence after Snape had found out about him being a Werewolf last year.

"So Snape and I were dueling each other, and then they got in on it with each other," Remus said waving at Sirius and Olivia, "arguing and throwing hexes at each other from what I could gather, but honestly I had my hands full so I wasn't paying much attention at the time."

Remus, joined the rest of the group looking at Sirius and Olivia for answers, but they just stood glaring at each other, ignoring the attempts of the others to get their attention.

"Anyway, we continued dueling, and then we noticed we sort of couldn't move," Remus finished.

"Couldn't move?" James asked

"Our feet anyway, they felt glued to the spot," Remus explained, "anyway, once I realised it wasn't a hex from Snape that had caused it, I turned to Olivia and Sirius and saw that the more they hexed each other, the closer they moved towards one another, so much so that they ended up like that."

The group returned their gaze towards Sirius and Olivia again. Both of who were pressed against each other tightly, unable, despite numerous attempts, to get themselves free from their bind.

Again, the unpredicted sound of Lily bursting into laughter broke through the silence and tension permeating through the corridor.

"Oh come on," she said, "none of you see the humor in this at all?"

"No!" Sirius and Olivia yelled at Lily in unison, causing her to laugh again.

"Right," she said, "must just be me then."

Though Remus did have to agree with Lily and concede seeing Olivia and Sirius so uncomfortable in their situation was amusing, more so, if he was able to move his feet.

"So any thoughts on how to get us out of this?" Olivia asked.

Remus shrugged, if he had known he would have done something by now.

It was a while before anybody spoke. "There isn't anything you can do," Lily said, "well as far as I know anyway. You just have to wait and um, cool down, and the attraction," she said slyly, "will release itself."

At this revelation Sirius and Olivia struggled more, and started arguing again.

"Seriously, guys," Lily interrupted, "that isn't going to help, just calm down."

"Calm down?" Olivia shrieked, something Remus had never seen her do before, and from Lily's reaction neither had she. "You aren't attached to this asshole."

"But being attached to you is just peachy," Sirius replied sarcastically. "You know, many girls would kill to be in this position, Semasky. For that matter, there are many girls I would prefer to have in this position."

"Don't flatter yourself, Black," Olivia said scathingly, "girls would only want to get this close to you so they could damage certain 'manly' possessions, I actually wonder if you even have."

"Children!" James bellowed. "As much as we would love to stay here and be entertained by your sniping, give it a rest, there is nothing that can be done but to wait."

Remus, somewhat shocked at his outburst, silently agreed. He slid down the wall and settled, as comfortably as he could considering he couldn't move, on the floor.

"How's your arm?" Paige asked looking up at him, concern in her eyes.

"Felt better, but it will be ok," he answered, "you hurt?"

She shook her head, "Nah, I am fine. Slightly amused by those two, though still wishing I could move my feet."

Remus nodded and looked at the ground; being this close to Paige was quite unnerving.

The group sat in silence for a while, Sirius and Olivia finally giving up the struggle between them. After about a half an hour of Remus sitting thinking of what to say to Paige, he felt the tension in his feet relax and was soon able to move his feet from under him.

"Finally," he and Paige breathed, both of them getting up from their positions on the ground, causing the others to look up at them.

"About time," James exclaimed, while pulling Lily up from her seated position on the ground.

"What happened to Severus, Remus?" Lily asked, as she walked over to where he was lying on the floor, still unconscious.

"I hit him with a disarming hex, I guess the force of it caused him to hit his head on the wall causing him to knock himself out," Paige spoke up, walking towards where Lily was standing.

"Oh," Lily said, "why did you get involved in the duel?"

Remus was just as interested in hearing Paige's response as Lily was.

"He just hit below the belt that's all," Paige answered vaguely.

Lily looked at Paige shrewdly, "Ok. James can you help me take him up to the hospital wing? We'll just say we found him like this on our rounds."

James nodded, though he looked like he would rather let Snape lay there and rot.

"What about us?" Sirius asked.

"You two will be fine soon, as long as you don't start at each other again." Lily answered, as she started to levitate Snape down the corridor to the direction of the infirmary.

Sirius growled low, looking imploringly at James.

"You guys will be free in a bit," James said as he went to help Lily. "I'll see you in the common room Padfoot!" He called over his shoulder.

"Yeah, for a pummeling," Sirius muttered.

Remus and Paige decided to wait until the bond had lifted off Sirius and Olivia before they left, mainly because Sirius looked like he was going to kill Remus if he left any earlier. Luckily, Lily had been right, and they only had to wait another ten minutes before Sirius and Olivia stumbled apart from each other.

"Right," Sirius said gruffly, smoothing his robes down, "I'm, right…" he stuttered, walking away from Olivia and storming down the corridor, Olivia already out of sight.

Remus shook his head bemusedly, "So," Remus started, turning towards Paige.

"Walk me back up to my common room?" She asked timidly.

"Of course," Remus answered.

They made their way to the Ravenclaw portrait hole silently, the quiet breathing the only sound emanating from both of their lips.

"You know," Paige spoke as she approached the portrait hole, turning around to face Remus, "It would be hard pressed for a first date to compete with tonight, but I am definitely up for the challenge."

Remus jerked his head up, and saw her face was red from embarrassment, causing him to smile shyly.

"So am I," he muttered, his throat slightly dry.

"Ah, Hogsmeade trip sound ok?" he asked, hope hanging from his words.

"Sounds wonderful," she said smiling.

Remus watched as she turned towards the portrait hole and muttered the password so that the portrait swung open.

"Oh and Remus, you know you are lucky that you had no open cuts on your arm, otherwise that sliver chain would have caused a lot more harm than it did." She stated, before disappearing into the common room.

It wasn't until Remus was halfway to the Gryffindor common room that he finally registered what Paige had said.

"How the? Oh shit!" he muttered.

:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:

Ok, I don't know if I will be continuing to post this fic here, with all that has happened with the mess, I am thinking I may just keep posting it in the CoS fanfic forum ( I spend more time there anyway)….Unless you guys desperately want me to stay on here, and then I am happy to oblige my readers :)


	22. Chapter 12 part 2

**A/N: **So I will keep posting here for a while, seeing as a few of you wanted me too :). This chapter is just to round off the last one, hope you like it and remember, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated :D

Chapter 12, part 2:

As Remus made his way up to his dormitory, the words that Paige had uttered before she disappeared into her common room still resonating in his mind, he heard the sound of what was undoubtedly a wrestling match, being played out in his room.

Remus opened the door to his dormitory to the sight of James laughing at a rather pissed off looking Sirius, before being bowled over onto the floor. Peter was watching the two boys, from his bed, with rapt attention.

For Remus, this was a typical sight in entering the dormitory, so much so that Remus was able to tune out the noise, and do whatever it was he wanted to do.  
However, today was a different story. He made his way over to the foot of his bed, and slumped down dramatically, the words "she knows," escaping from his mouth.

"What was that Moony?" James asked, as he struggled out of the headlock Sirius had him in.

"Paige knows I am a werewolf," he answered, looking at James seriously.

The reaction, if Remus wasn't so confused and worried about the news, would have been highly comedic. Sirius and James both froze in their positions (James in a headlock, trying to knock Sirius's knees from under him, and Sirius flicking the side of James's head- admittedly not the manliest action, but one that absolutely incensed James), while

Peter let out a small squeak from his bed, looking at Remus with wide eyes.

"What do you mean Paige knows you are a werewolf?" James asked from under Sirius's arm.

"How many meanings to: Paige knows I am a werewolf, are there precisely, James?" Remus said sarcastically before dropping his back onto his bed, "I mean exactly that."

Remus closed his eyes tightly, trying to make it all go away, opening them reluctantly when he felt his bed bow from the pressure of people sitting down near his feet. He sat up looking at the three of them, all cross legged at the foot of his bed.

"Well how does she know, did you tell her?" Peter asked him.

Remus shook his head, "Why on earth would I tell her something like that, Peter? Hi Paige, I was just wondering did you want to go to Hogsmeade with a werewolf sometime?" he said in a mocking tone. "Yeah I can imagine that would be the best way to win a girl over."

"Sorry," Peter mumbled, picking at the hem of his robes.

Remus sighed, feeling guilty at how he had spoken to Peter, even though he was being a bit daft, "sorry Wormtail."

"Well how does she know exactly?" James asked, "I mean you have only really known her for just over a month, and it's not like it's something we go around and broadcast."

"I don't know how she knows," he said, rubbing his forehead tiredly, "she just does."

"But are you sure?" Sirius asked, and looking at Remus's glare, added quickly, "I mean, you have been paranoid about this before."

"Because, she pretty much told me she does," Remus started, and then went through the whole story of how she had hinted about his condition.

"Wait a minute," Sirius said, hopping off his bed angrily, "Snivellus did what exactly?"

Remus looked up at where Sirius was standing, his eyes burning with anger. "He threw a hex which caused a silver chain to fly out and wrap around my arm for a moment, so as to make me drop my wand."

"That's it! Give me the cloak James, I am going to pay Snivellus a visit," he growled, mumbling incoherently under his breath, the words "kill him" making an appearance.

Flattered as Remus was at Sirius's protectiveness, he really didn't think that was such a good idea.

"Sit down Padfoot," Remus said. "You are not going anywhere near Snape. Have you not forgotten what happened today after fighting him? Not to mention the last time you wanted to kill him."

The memory of the prank he had pulled on Snape last year caused Sirius to sit back down defeated. Remus didn't blame Sirius exactly, he knew Sirius never meant to put him in such a dangerous position, but he had, and it proved to be a useful reminder for when Sirius needed to stop and think; something he didn't do that night.

He shuddered at the memory of what had almost come to pass, if James hadn't have seen the consequences of Sirius's stupidity when he had found out. The memory of a very regretful and apologetic Sirius who had stayed by his bed until he woke up, told Remus what he had done, and then faced his punishment without any complaint; though Sirius still at times, would comment occasionally on how much better off the Wizarding race would be without Snape in it.

After a while James spoke up, "You know sometimes those Ravenclaws are too intelligent for their own good."

"But what do I do, a memory charm? Tell Dumbledore that she knows? I can't go and run to him whenever someone finds out about my condition," Remus said exasperatedly.

"Well, do you really have to do anything?" Peter spoke up after a while, "I mean I don't think she is going to say anything to anyone. She did knock Snivellus out when she found out."

Remus looked at Peter thoughtfully, hoping that maybe for one of those rare times in his life, Peter was right.

"He has a point," James said, "and didn't you say she said this after she agreed to go on a date with you?"

"Yeah," Remus said slowly.

James, to Remus' bewilderment, beamed. "You don't get it do you?" James asked.

"Get what?" he asked.

"For someone as intelligent as you Remus, you really can be slow," Sirius said. "Paige said yes, to a date with you, knowing you are a werewolf. She is interested in you, as she should be, knowing you are a werewolf. I knew I liked this girl."

Remus looked up at his friends all smiling at him. "This is a good thing Moony," James said.

"But how did she find out?" Remus asked.

It wasn't until later that night, when he was sitting in front of the common room fire that it hit him, looking around the room he spotted the one person in Gryffindor likely to know the answer to his question.

"Lily," he called out, causing the red head, to turn around from where she was sitting with her friends.

"Can I ask you something?" he called again.

"Sure," she said, as she got up and made her way over to him, sitting next to him on the lounge. "What's up?"

"What does Paige's father do?" he asked.

"He is a healer, works in the research department in St Mungo's Hospital, why?" she asked, a look of mild curiosity on her face.

"Do you know what exactly he is researching?" he asked more pressingly.

And to Remus's satisfaction, Lily bit her lip and looked slightly nervous, "Err, why do you want to know that?"

"Lily," he implored, "I know she knows."

Lily let out the breath she had been holding, "I didn't tell her you know. She found out I knew, she is a hard girl to lie too."

"I didn't think you had told her. But how did she find out?" He asked, slightly amused at the look on Lily's face.

"The same way I did," Lily stated, "only as her father researches werewolves, she figured it out quite quickly."

"Yes, but you never told me how you found out," Remus urged, though glad Lily had confirmed for him what Paige's father did.

"Right, well, you see, I figured out when, err," Lily started nervously. "Urgh! I have gotten through two years without telling you this. Okay," she said steeling herself. "I found out because I used to watch you all the time, err, and I watched you all the time because," she paused, before rushing on quickly, "I used to have a bit of a crush on you in fifth year."

Remus coughed suddenly, and couldn't help but laugh at the look of indignation and embarrassment on her face.

"You had a crush on me?"

"Oh you are so unbelievably unobservant Remus, but yes I did. Did, being the operative word. And Paige found out, because she started to admire you during the end of last year." Lily said, causing Remus to blush slightly.

"And you know Remus, the reason I watched you, and I have no doubts, the reason Paige watches you, is because you really are an incredibly intriguing boy."

Remus heard a cough behind him causing him to jump, and turn around.

James was standing behind Remus, with the look of a green eyed monster across his face.

"I was just telling Remus what a wonderful catch he was," Lily said, looking at James coyly, before turning to Remus. "I take it that is all you wanted to know?"

Remus nodded mutely, part of him wanting Lily to stay so that he didn't have to be with James on his own, and part of him knowing the longer Lily stayed the more jealous James was going to become.

When Lily had walked back towards her friends, Remus turned back to look at James.

"So," Remus started.

"I'd run if I where you Moony," James said, causing Remus to bolt up to their dormitory, James close behind him.

_Seriously, haven't I had enough for one day,_ he thought to himself.

:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

Sidenote: You know if I had of started this fic a bit later than I did (and could write Remus better), I would have paired Sirius with Remus I think, I just don't know if I like the amount of OC characters I have in this fic. Though saying that, this is the one era where I don't mind OC characters as much, because there is just so much we don't know…/random thought

SO review?


	23. Chapter 13 part 1

**Don't kill me although I deserve it, I am sorry for the delay in this update, I do hope you like it though. And thank you for all the reviews from the last chapter, greatly appreciated :)**

**Chapter 13 part 1:**

Sirius sat up in his bed, pulling the hangings open roughly, "Tonight," he announced to his dorm, "we are getting drunk."

Much to his disappointment, this announcement did not get the reaction he desired. Remus looked up at him briefly from his seated position on the floor before going back to his book, James grumbled something incoherent into his pillow and Peter continued snoring. Sirius sat back feeling slightly put out. The least his friends could do when he tried to instill some fun into their lives is feign interest. And when had his ideas ever not led to something grand?

Sirius decided he would make a second announcement when the other two occupants of their room were slightly more conscious. But he threw Remus a withering glare before sinking back into his bed with a huff. Ordinarily, the idea of the four of them getting horrendously drunk and hanging out would be proposed just so they could have some fun, but tonight, Sirius really needed to erase his mind and his thoughts, and he decided this may be a good opportunity to do so.

Ever since Olivia and Sirius had their run in a few weeks ago, Sirius's mind had been slightly, well fucked, would be the only word to use. He wasn't sure what to think about it all, which made the fact that he thought about it, about her, constantly even more frustrating. He knew that the more caught up in all of it, the more caught up in her he became, the more trouble he would get himself into. But the problem was his brain didn't seem to be listening to reason, none of him did. Sirius became unconsciously deaf and blind whenever reason started to make itself known, even when he tried so hard to keep his eyes and ears open to what reason had to say, even when reason was banging it's thoughts loudly with the accompaniment of drums and symbols; he should have known that it was an impossible task, his mind had never listened to reason before.

Since 'the incident' as he now called it, Sirius and Olivia avoided each other as much as possible, unfortunately for Sirius fate didn't seem to be on his side. The more he wanted not to see her, the more he did, and the fact that before this year he had been so happy with his ignorance of her existence made him even angrier. When Sirius did see her, he pretended that she didn't exist, and the only time he talked to her was in Potions and that was only when it was extremely necessary. But it was when he had absolutely no control over his thoughts, that she entered them the most, and he remembered everything he thought about, dreamed about, when he slept. And these particular dreams scared him the most because they all told him the same thing; he was attracted to her, and he really didn't want to be.

The hangings to Sirius's bed were pulled open, causing Sirius to sit up in his bed to see James standing in front of him, still holding the curtains apart, a large smile plastered over his face.

"I don't want to know about whatever you dreamed that has made you like this, there is a thing called too much information," Sirius said quickly.

"I have had a brilliant idea," James stated proudly, seemingly ignoring Sirius's implication.

"That would be a first," Sirius replied dryly.

James narrowed his eyes slightly, before continuing on with his telling of the stroke of brilliance that had got him so excited. "Tonight, being Halloween, we are going to get royally pissed."

Sirius looked at James disbelievingly and raised his eyebrows, "Wow, Prongs, where did you come up with such an idea?"

James smirked, "Came to me in my sleep earlier this morning."

Sirius reached behind him and threw one of his pillows straight at James, "You really should thank your inspiration then."

James chuckled slightly, "Nah, I think I came up with most of the brilliance myself."

"No, you aren't arrogant at all, Prongs," Sirius muttered, ducking from the pillow that James threw back in response.

Sirius sat up and crawled to the end of his bed, slumping down and sliding to the floor, so that he could lean back on the foot of his bed. Remus was where he left him earlier this morning, his book now sitting turned over in his lap. Peter, was lying in his bed so that his head poked out of the blankets at the end of his bed, looking like he had been woken up much to his annoyance, and James had plonked himself on top of Remus's trunk.

"So," James started, "a couple of bottles of Firewhisky, maybe some Mulled Mead, and a few bottles of Gillywater, some supplies from the kitchen and a night in the heads' room sound like a plan?"

"You do realise there are four of us, right Prongs, do you really think we need all of that?" Remus asked.

James looked at him as if he were mad, "Moony, 'tis always better to over cater than to run out of supplies."

"What about Evans?" Peter asked.

"What about her?" James asked in response.

"Well," Peter started to explain, "if we are using the Heads' Room, won't there be a chance she will catch us?"

James shook his head, "Nah, she only goes up there to do work lately, and she won't do any after the Feast, so it'll be fine."

Sirius laughed, "So she is all work and no play hey, James?"

"Well that is her excuse, we all know she just pretends to do work, because really, who could concentrate with such a lovely specimen as myself in such close proximity," He smirked.

Remus snorted at that, but abruptly tried to turn it into a cough, due to the look James had given him, making Sirius chuckle to himself. James was still a bit touchy with Remus after he overheard what Lily had said to Remus a few weeks ago. Sirius had to hand it to Lily, she definitely knew what cards to play.

"So who is doing the supply run?" Sirius asked, "Cause no matter how much charm I turn on for our dear Madame Rosmerta, she won't give us all of that."

"Peter and I will go, I will just wear my cloak and take stuff from their storeroom, and leave enough galleons on one of the barrels, and you and Remus can get the food from the kitchen."

Remus and Sirius both nodded at James suggestion, while Peter looked slightly chuffed that he had been chosen to accompany James.

"Wormtail, we better go now, cause I have to meet Lily a bit later to organise the decorations for the Feast."

"But, breakfast?" Peter asked slightly shattered.

"Honeydukes," James said simply, "come on."

Sirius closed his eyes as James and Peter bustled around the room getting ready, thankful that maybe for one night, he won't be plagued with thoughts over a certain Slytherin.

"You right, Padfoot," Remus asked, looking at Sirius curiously.

"Yeah, m'fine," Sirius said standing up and walking towards his trunk to pull out his clothes, "want to go and get some food?"

Remus nodded, still looking at him with an expression of concern on his face.

"I'm _fine_, Moony," Sirius answered the unasked question as he pulled his clothes on.

Remus just shrugged in response, and walked towards the door, Sirius following behind him.

* * *

The four boys lounged around the Heads' common room, a bottle of firewhisky and some mulled mead, already polished off.

"I still reckon the prank we played on the Slytherins this year, was one of the best we have done since we have been at Hogwarts," James said, pouring himself another glass of mulled mead, the glass overflowing before James realised and stopped pouring.

"I don't know," Sirius said, "I kinda liked the _transvestius_ charm we placed on the pumpkin juice last year, was interesting to see what our fellow students would look like if they decided to change sex."

"I think it was more disturbing, myself," Remus answered.

"Well," Peter slurred slightly, causing Sirius to roll his eyes, he really was a cheap drunk, "I think the prank Sirius played on Snape last year would be the most memorable, don't you think?"

Sirius snapped his head to face squarely at Peter, before shooting absolute daggers at him. Peter, had his eyes closed however, and was oblivious to Sirius's attempts of murdering him through his gaze. Realising he was wasting his efforts on Peter, Sirius looked at Remus, apologetically, willing him to believe how sorry he felt about that whole mess. Remus just gave him a look that told him, it was all forgotten, but Sirius still sat and mentally kicked himself over the memories Peter's thoughtless had resurrected.

There were few things Sirius regretted in his life, but this was by far the biggest, outweighing even everything to do with his family. Sirius knew that he could never change what had happened, and he knew he was absolutely lucky to have such a forgiving friend as Remus, but he still felt positively rotten over the whole ordeal and it was a forceful reminder of what happened when Sirius Black didn't think. But before Sirius had a chance to go back down a very unpleasant memory lane, he heard voices come through the portrait hole.

The three boys, and Peter when he was shoved awake, sat up quickly, attempting to hide the bottles of alcohol which were sitting between them on the floor, before plastering on their masterful innocent expressions they have had to don so many times in their lives.

James and Lily both started speaking at the same time, each of them enquiring as to what the other was doing in the Head's Room, each of them, in Sirius's opinion, sounding like they had been caught with their hand in the cookie jar. It wasn't until Sirius saw who had accompanied Lily that he understood why.

* * *

So does it deserve a review? Even if it doesn't please tell me why :) 


	24. Chapter 13 part 2

Now, I know you weren't expecting an update this quickly, and I can't really blame you :p...But here you go, not exactly what I was intending, but this is where my brain decided to take me...Hope you like it :D

**Chapter 13 part 2:**

"What the fuck is she doing here?" Sirius asked, gazing at Olivia who had been standing back behind Lily.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lily threw back, glaring at him slightly.

"I invited them," James broke in, looking at Lily, in an oddly calm way.

"As I invited her," Lily retorted still looking at Sirius with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Since when do you invite someone from Slytherin up here, more importantly someone like her?" Sirius asked.

Sirius was partly annoyed at himself for getting so worked up about Olivia's presence, knowing he was doing very little to adhere to his, "ignoring her presence" routine that he had adopted over the last few weeks, and he was partly annoyed with Lily that she would be so daft to be hanging out with her, alone.

Lily's eyes flickered slightly, before she said responded, her voice bitingly cool, "Since I needed her help with something, she is a prefect remember."

"Err, I might just get going," Olivia spoke up from where she was standing in the shadows, "I really don't need to hang around such an arrogant, ignorant, bastard."

Sirius glared at her, biting his jaw, hard.

"You're not going anywhere," Lily said, "because otherwise I will make sure McGonagall finds out about the stash of firewhisky and whatever else you have there that you have so woefully hidden."

Remus, James and Peter looked at Lily half stunned that she knew what they had been doing, and half impressed that she was now settling down on the floor between Remus and James, reaching for a bottle of Gillywater behind James, and pouring herself a glass.

Sirius was still however, staring at Olivia, who was returning his gaze. Both of them with looks of dislike in their faces, and looks of defiance.

"Fine," Sirius said, pulling his eyes off Olivia and looking at Lily, "if she stays than I am going."

"No you're not," Lily said calmly, taking a sip from her glass.

Sirius looked at her like she had grown a second head, "Excuse me?"

"You're not going anywhere," Lily repeated, a note of finality in her voice.

Sirius glared at Lily and then rounded on James for support, but he looked so impressed with Lily's attitude, that Sirius decided it was no help. Sirius didn't know whether to storm out, he knew Lily wouldn't really do a lot to stop him, and he thought it would be worth whatever she threw at him or to use this excuse to stay. And he hated the fact that he seemed to be leaning towards the latter. Well, she would have plagued your thoughts anyway, may as well stay and try and drown them and her out.

"Fine," Sirius snapped, grabbing the bottle of Firewhisky and pouring himself a large glass, before throwing it back quickly. He refilled his glass as Olivia sat, somewhat reluctantly between Lily and Remus, looking up at her only when she was saying something under her breath to Lily. Sirius wondered what exactly was going on, they weren't friends as far as he knew, and she didn't strike him as the type of person to sit back and have a few drinks with a bunch of people that hated her so much, just because Lily said so.

Sirius sat and watched as the rest of them tried to overcome the tension that had built in the room since the new arrivals. Lily was talking to James, who Sirius noticed, looked like his opinion of Lily had just climbed another notch, something Sirius didn't think was possible, while Peter sat attempting to listen, but once again looking like he was going to fall asleep. Remus appeared to be making small talk with Olivia, which was typical of Remus, Sirius thought, always wanting to play peacemaker. Sirius however sat and brooded, occasionally sneaking glances at Olivia, who when she wasn't talking to someone, sat quietly tracing her finger around the top of her glass.

It wasn't until rather late in the night, well rather early in the morning, when the other occupants in the room had fallen asleep and most of the alcohol had been consumed, that Sirius and Olivia spoke. And it was probably why Sirius didn't succumb to sleep with everyone else, even if he hated to admit it, and knew the trouble it could cause, he wanted to speak to her.

"If I had of known you would be up here tonight, I would have never have come," She said coolly, looking at him from across where he was lounging on the floor.

"Yeah, well it wasn't exactly a pleasant surprise myself, you know," he responded, trying to keep his voice harsh, despite the fact the amount of alcohol in his system seemed to have drowned the anger he felt towards her, a warning sign that under any other circumstance, Sirius would have regarded with extreme caution.

"Do you ever wonder how much easier it would have been this year, if we went on as we had the last 6 and not have been concerned by the others existence," she asked after a while, surprising him slightly.

"Constantly," he answered, "always nice not to have to be acquainted with another Slytherin, had enough of them in my lifetime."

"Yeah, well self righteous, holier than thou, Gryffindors aren't on the top of my list of

people to get to know either," she retorted, "plus, never been a fan of Blacks."

Sirius raised his eyebrow at her, "Well maybe we have one thing in common. Nice to know my brother leaves such a lovely impression with people other than myself."

"Your brother is worse than you, and that is saying something," Olivia admitted, suprising Sirius slightly. "Although you both view things under a thick cloud of misconception, are both extremely arrogant and both believe your way is right, there isn't much similarity."

"There is no similarity," Sirius answered sharply. He hated thinking of his brother, as well being his brother. When they were younger they were quite close, it wasn't until Sirius left to go to Hogwarts and he became old enough to realise what his family represented, and strove so hard to represent, that they grew apart. Maybe it was because of the two years Regulas spent without him, subjected to his parents' attitude that affected them so much, maybe Regulas was more like them than he ever cared to admit, all he knew was they were no longer close, and no longer considered themselves brothers.

Olivia shrugged, "There is some, as much as you may like to hide it, Sirius, you are a Black."

"I may have the same name, I may look like them, but apart from that, I am not a Black," he snarled. "They don't care for anything but themselves, their social standings, and their purity of blood. They place too much on appearances, rather than finding out the truth, they are so blinded by their prejudices, that they can't see how wrong they are, more importantly they don't care. They are evil, hateful people."

Sirius stared at her defiantly. Much to his dismay, Olivia started chuckling and Sirius hated admitting how favourably it transformed her, "No, nothing like them at all, Black. The whole part about prejudice and generalisation completely not you at all."

"Some generalisations are accurate," Sirius retorted, "and it isn't like you aren't being hypocritical yourself, you have made such large generalisations about a family, from one member."

"Oh, but you see, I have met more than your brother, I am a Slytherin after all," Olivia replied elusively.

"How could I forget," Sirius answered.

The two of them sat there in silence, Sirius mullling over what Olivia had said, thinking about the guilt he still held over his brother, and the hatred he had for his family.

"I should go," Olivia said, breaking Sirius from his thoughts.

"Don't," Sirius said unconsciously, earning a rather surprised look from Olivia. "You will just get me in trouble with Lily," he covered quickly, while mentally kicking himself. Olivia looked at him shrewdly, before settling herself on a couch.

Sirius wasn't sure how, but he eventually drifted off to sleep, once again images of Olivia consuming his brain, though this time, he didn't seem to mind as much.

;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;

The six of them woke in the morning, all looking and feeling worse for wear; Lily a little embarrassed that she had fallen asleep on James while James looked rather pleased with himself. Sirius attempted to ignore Olivia, however he kept throwing what he hoped were inconspicuous glances her way, as they slowly packed up the room and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Olivia walked slightly ahead of them as they got closer to the entrance, so as not to look like she was accompanying them. However, if they had hoped they could make an unnoticeable entry to breakfast that morning, they were sadly mistaken. Nearly every head in the hall turned towards them, as the entered.

"I so swear it wasn't me," Sirius muttered, before realising who exactly had gained them such attention.

;p;p;p;p;p;p;

Well? It was shite wasn't it? Yes? No? See I can't hear you...you will just have to tell me by leaving a review :p

Oh, and BTW cause I am in a nice mood (you and I both know it is rare) I just want to say a big thank you for those of you that are actually taking time out to review, you seriously don't know how much it means to hear that you guys are enjoying this fic, cause it's pretty scary putting your stuff out there, but it's all worth it when you guys feedback :)

Oh, and just so you know, I am in the process of editing this fic, just fixing up mainly my punctuation and stuff like that which I didn't focus on at the beginning of this fic, and fixing a few minor changes...I promise they don't impact on the overall story line of the plot, and most of you probably won't even know that changes have been made...


	25. Chapter 14 part 1

**A/N: **Ok, first I want to say a huge thank you to you guys for reviewing, you have been amazing, and my ego is feeling good ;) Also, I hope you enjoy this update, it may not be what you were expecting, but it is what I have had planned for a while now….

**Chapter 14 part 1:**

James walked into the Great Hall, still chuffed with the fact that he had woken up in such proximity to Lily, and as such, oblivious to the reaction they had been greeted with when they entered the hall. It wasn't until he heard Sirius mutter, something about it not being his fault, that he realised there was a problem with their arrival. James looked around the hall, noticing that all eyes were on the entrance area, and that students were muttering to each other, and shooting curious, scared glances their way.

His initial reaction to the students' behaviour was that they had been hexed with something making them look like two headed multicoloured freaks in retaliation to the circus prank they had placed on the Slytherins. But he knew it was more serious than that by the looks on their faces, and he also realised that this attention was not for all of them, but only one member of the group that had entered the Great Hall late that morning; the one student that walked in first. He had a feeling she wasn't getting this attention just because she came in with a group of students from another house, and he also surmised that she herself, had no idea why people were staring at her.

Olivia had stopped after only just entering the hall, a couple of metres in front of the rest of the group, upon realising she had attracted such attention. James could see that she was utterly confused, and somewhat apprehensive as to why the majority of the student population had decided to grace her with so much acknowledgement of her existence. James saw her try and give Lily an inconspicuous glance, searching, in James's opinion, for some reassurance. He looked at Lily and saw that she was biting her lip slightly and had concern etched onto her face.

James watched as Olivia, for a reason James was lost to, glanced briefly at Sirius, before making her way slowly and tentatively through the sea of curious gazes towards the Slytherin table, taking a seat next to Snape, who immediately started talking into her ear. James noticed, before he followed the rest of the group over to their own house table, that the majority of the Slytherins did not appear at all concerned or scared about whatever it was Olivia had done, and that did not bode well with him.

"Where the hell have you guys been?" Augie asked worriedly, as the group sat at their usual spots at the table.

"Why didn't you come back to the dorm last night, Lily?" Alice asked before any of them had a chance to respond to August's question.

"I stayed in the Head's Room last night," Lily said distractedly, "what the hell have we missed?"

"You guys were in the Head's Room together?" Augie asked looking at them collectively. "Not with Semasky though, right?"

"Not really important now, Augie," Lily said frustratedly, "and Olivia wasn't with us, what gives you that idea?"

James caught Lily's eye, giving him a look that clearly told him to go along with this version of events. He just nodded slightly in response, and noticed the other three boys remained quiet.

"Just the timing of your entrance I guess," she replied, shrugging slightly.

"What the hell is going on?" Sirius asked, a slightly impatient tone in his voice, which James was quite familiar with.

"I guess you guys should read the Daily Prophet," Alice answered chucking the one in front of her towards Sirius, Remus and Peter, while Augie passed one towards James and Lily for them to read.

"It's not good," Augie said solemnly.

He now understood why such a large proportion of the students were informed of whatever it was that Semasky had done. It wasn't unusual now for so many of the student's to receive a copy of the Daily Prophet, as it would have been when they were younger. So many of them, particularly the older students, wanted to keep informed about what was going on. Voldemort's presence was a real threat now, that none of them, no matter how much they would have liked too, could ignore.

James could not deny that he had breathed a sigh of relief when he realised the attention from the students during their entry, was not focused on any of his friends, or himself. He had a hunch that whatever had happened was serious, and he didn't want any of his friends to be involved in something like that. He had already watched as one of his friends, well, the person he adored more than anyone, coped with the loss of their family this year, and he couldn't bear for another one of his friends to go through the same ordeal, and he didn't even want to think about himself going through it. He honestly didn't know how Lily did it; how she remained so strong.

Lily gasped and swore under her breath, James feeling her body tremble slightly. He grabbed the paper out of her hand so he could read the article that had gained such a reaction, knowing that he had been right, whatever Olivia had done, was not good.

_**Attacks made on Muggle London: Suspects apprehended**_

_In the early hours of this morning, a series of attacks on popular muggle venues throughout inner city London, were made by he-who-must-not-be-named and a band of his loyal supporters, who are now known collectively as 'Death Eaters'. Although the presence of he-who-must-not-be-named has yet to be confirmed, the attacks have his name written all over them, more precisely his mark. The dark mark, a green skull like symbol with a snake protruding from its mouth, was found hovering above the different venues late last night, above what could only be described as chaos. Officials have informed the Daily Prophet, that there were 50 casualties in total during the attack, 90 per cent of those being defenceless muggles. Although the details of the attack have yet to be disclosed, we can inform our readers that some suspects have been apprehended at various scenes of the attack, and are currently being held in Azkaban, awaiting trial in front of the full Wizengamot at a later date. _

_Suspects include: Oliver Ferris, Seth Baird and Daniel Semasky. At this stage details of the charges each suspect will be facing, are not available, however we do believe that the use of unforgivable curses are amongst the charges being laid._

_The Daily Prophet has yet to receive an official announcement from the Minister of Magic and have not been informed on the knowledge the Muggle government has on the specifics of these attacks. Muggles memories have been modified, deaths being blamed on a series of explosions…._

He scanned the rest of the article quickly before turning to look at Lily who was slightly pale. The article had confirmed James's impressions about Olivia. She was from a dark family, an evil family, and Lily was endangering herself staying friends with her.

"Fucking evil cowards," Sirius snarled, slamming the paper down onto the table. The group around him shaking their head in agreement.

"Daniel Semasky," Peter breathed, "is he related to Olivia?"

Sirius glanced at him witheringly, "How many Semasky's do you think there are in the Wizarding world?"

"I was just asking," he muttered, a slight blush on his face.

Sirius sighed, "Sorry Wormtail."

James was looking at Lily who was rereading the article, a look of disbelief and shock on her face. He had a feeling her views on Olivia had come crashing down. James turned to Sirius and followed his gaze over to the Slytherin table, Semasky was noticeably absent.

"Her father?" Remus mused.

James shrugged, it was who he had assumed, but Lily was the only one in their number who knew for sure, and she wasn't going to say anything in front of everyone. From her earlier statements, no one except himself knew how close Olivia and Lily actually were, not even Alice and Augie.

Lily jumped up from the table unexpectedly, "I have to go and send an owl to Petunia, make sure she is ok."

_Oh shit,_ James thought. He had completely forgotten about her sister. They watched her retreating form, James mentally kicking himself for not thinking of that sooner.

"I think I will go with her," Alice said.

James looked up at Alice, who was starting to rise to her feet, "Do you mind if I go?" he asked, not sure if he was doing the right thing.

Alice raised an eyebrow and hesitated, before sitting back down in her seat, "Fine, just be sensitive, James."

"What do you mean?" he asked, bewildered.

"Just try not to get her more upset," Alice answered.

"Why would I want to make her more upset? I am not a bastard." James replied angrily.

"I know that, James. You just have a habit of doing it unintentionally," she said in a tired tone.

He shook his head and muttered under his breath, before rising and following after Lily, knowing Alice had a point.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

So what did you think? Please leave me a review and let me know :D

In regards to the muggle attack, obviously details were inspired by the London blasts from last week. I was so disappointed and angry and upset when I saw it on the news (and no, not cause I was drunk at the time), and that reaction/attitude may come across in future writing…I do want to express my thoughts and condolences to anyone that may have been affected by these blasts, directly or not…


End file.
